


corriendo carros

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, dog walker au, unbetaed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: Que quede claro: Sanghyuk sólo quería irse a España, no conseguirse un sugar daddy.(O: Han Sanghyuk tiene una lista de deseos y Kim Ravi no formaba parte de ella.)





	corriendo carros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastiken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/gifts).



> Para Eva~
> 
> Tenés una maldición echada encima y es que siempre te escriba yo.  
> Dudo que sea lo que esperabas porque ni yo pensé en escribir algo así.
> 
> De cualquier forma, espero te diviertas un poco leyendo.
> 
> Espero que les guste~

En algún momento de sus veinte años, quizás cuando estaba desvelado, con demasiada cafeína y apuro por acabar algún ensayo que debía entregar al día siguiente y que como todo estudiante que no sabe valorarse a sí mismo procrastinó, Sanghyuk empezó a definir su propia lista de deseos. Pequeños sueños no-tan-fáciles de alcanzar pero tampoco imposibles. Sanghyuk se considera un adulto realista, con originalidad, así que se niega a considerar 'salto con paracaídas' como su primera opción.  
Ideas vagas, casi tan difusas como la neblina de la mañana en las orillas del Río Han, que fueron tomando cuerpo con los subsecuentes exámenes finales y noches de estudio. No fue hasta el año nuevo coreano que —entre maratones de YuYu Hakusho, discusiones con su hermana sobre el perro familiar y juegos de jelgi (perdidos embarazosamente)— Sanghyuk tomó la decisión.  
  
—  
  
_1\.    Ver un partido del Real Madrid contra el Barça_  
  
  
—  
  
  
Lee Jaehwan entra impetuosamente en la habitación como si aún fuera suya, como si aún fueran compañeros de dormitorio, y se tira sobre la cama con ganas. Se abraza a la almohada y esconde su nariz redonda y labios llenos tras ella mientras hace soniditos de satisfacción que suponen ser tiernos. Es tan jodidamente adorable que Sanghyuk casi se contiene de echarlo de su cama. _Casi_. Apestan a gopchang y soju y Sanghyuk cambió las sábanas esta mañana.  
—¿Entonces te vas a España? —pregunta Jaehwan tras acomodarse en el piso, apoyado contra el costado de la cama.  
—Síp. Abril.  
—¿A ver un Clásico?  
—Síp —repite, de manera ausente a la vez que busca la botella de licor que sabe que su compañero guarda en el armario. Ya es claro que Jaehwan no regresará a su propio dormitorio y duda que a Seungcheol le importe; seguro estará trasnochando en la biblioteca, estudiando con algunos de la docena de chicos que adoptó como hijos.  
—¿Me llevas? ¿Porfiplís? —ruega Jaehwan con un puchero—. Me moriría por ver a Zidane, aunque sea a setenta metros.  
—Síp… Espera, qué. ¿Real Madrid? —exclama Sanghyuk, una mueca de asco en sus labios habitualmente risueños—. ¿Eres del Real? Dos años viviendo juntos, ¿y me traicionas así?  
Por toda justificación, sólo recibe otro puchero y un encogimiento de hombros. Sanghyuk destapa la botella y bebe directamente del pico, como si lo necesitara para sentarse frente a un merengue madridista.  
Entonces Jaehwan se endereza, adormecimiento escapándose de sus ojos.  
—No me digas tú eres un culé.  
Sanghyuk aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos, antes de romper a reír.  
—Claro que no, hombre —asegura y bebe otro sorbo antes de siquiera pensar en buscar vasos—. Ojalá pudiéramos ir juntos. Mi primo sí es un culé y ya me imagino lo que será luego del partido.  
—Oh, ¿vas con tu primo?  
—Síp, él consigue las entradas.  
—Hombre, qué envidia. Jaehwannie quiere ir también, pero Jaehwannie casi cayó de culo cuando vio el precio del boleto de avión. En eso sólo se me irían los ahorros de un año, casi. Y ni hablar del hotel…  
Sanghyuk se detiene en seco.  
—¿Qué tan caro?  
  
  
—  
  
  
Como todo estudiante universitario que se precie, Sanghyuk conoce el valor del dinero. Más bien: conoce el vivir pendiente de que le alcance el dinero. ¿2200,00₩ por una botella de agua en la cafetería de la Uni? Exorbitante, se consigue mil wones más barata en el 24/7 de la calle adyacente al campus, donde además Sanghyuk obtiene descuento de empleado del 15%, muchas gracias.  
Está con resaca cuando se queja antes de que inicie la clase y Lee Hongbin no le ayuda:  
—Pues trabaja.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Quizás y sólo quizás Sanghyuk, en su ambición por aprender, abarcó más de lo que puede apretar. Al menos si le añade un trabajo a tiempo parcial.  
Por lo que así se encuentra, miércoles a la noche, continuando con su tradición de gopchang y soju con Jaehwan. O así le llamó Jaehwan cuando le habló esa mañana. _No extraño tus ronquidos, pero, oh, el gopchang. Me hiciste fan de esta cosa_.  
—¿No has conseguido nada?  
—Todo me exige cuatro horas al menos a la tarde, en las horas del estudio. Quizás podría dejar las clases de baile, pero son con Wassup… o composición musical.  
—Aún no entiendo por qué tomas todas esas clases. No que tengan mucho que ver con Abogacía —dice Jaehwan mientras mira el teléfono móvil. Sanghyuk está 99% seguro de que está en instagram, revisando las historias de otros antes de subir una propia de su comida.  
Se encoge de hombros. No quiere ahondar en ello, no ahora, no con Jaehwan.  
—También podría tomar el turno de la madrugada en el 24/7... Pero cuándo duermo —Sanghyuk gruñe—. Ugh. Sólo necesito un trabajo flexible, que pueda realizar a casi cualquier hora y no me demande demasiada inversión. No creería que fuera tan complicado de encontrar de no estarlo necesitando...  
—Siempre puedes vender tu tiempo. Sé de mucha gente a la que le gustan las personas que parecen osos.  
Sanghyuk se estremece y luego hace una mueca.  
—Trabajo _legal_ , en lo posible —enfatiza—. Como si alguien realmente pagaría por mí.  
Jaehwan mira por encima del celular: —Muchos lo harían…. Awww, Hyogi, mira, mira. Leo ha sacado a su Siwol a dar el primer paseo. —Sanghyuk no ve mucho, sólo un perro lanudo y negro, cachorro, tropezando por la calle—. Y yo que pensé que se lo había dado a su hermana porque no tenía tiempo de cuidarlo…  
—Cuidar un perro no es fácil. Con mi hermana siempre nos turnabamos para sacar a OnePunch...  
_Eureka_.  
No puede creer que no se le haya ocurrido antes. Han Sanghyuk, tus neuronas de pequeño genio no se han desgastado con tantos exámenes y códigos penales aún, se felicita.  
Golpea la mesa con su vaso de soju de manera sonora, mas la gente a su alrededor no parece prestarle atención. Jaehwan, en cambio, lanza una alarido de sorpresa y mira por encima de su teléfono, como si buscara vidrios rotos.  
—Hyung, hyung, ¡eso es! ¡Perros!  
—¿Perros...? ¿Vas a venderte como un cachorro? Sí, sí, podría funcionar. Si pones la leyenda de cachorro infernal, no estaría tan lejos de ti, Satán.  
Sanghyuk le golpea con el pie por debajo de la mesa, sin borrar su sonrisa.  
—No, ¡paseador de perros! Ya sabes, podría hacerlo a cualquier hora, ir al parque, hacer un poco de ejercicio y hacer unos billetes en el camino —enumera.  
La expresión de su amigo se ilumina, ojos brillantes y sonrisa enorme. Por un momento le recuerda a Cha Hakyeon cuando se tira hacia delante como si fuera a plantarle un beso en la frente. Sanghyuk se echa hacia atrás, por puro instinto, pero Jaehwan sólo se yergue pedir a gritos más soju.  
Hay que celebrar.  
Y sí que celebran. Piden más soju y cerveza, y entre submarino amarillo y submarino amarillo establecen precios y horarios. Sanghyuk le envía a Jaehwan la foto de OnePunch en sus manotas enormes para que éste la edite apenas lleguen a su dormitorio, porque Seungcheol hoy sí se quedaba a dormir en su cama y no trasnochaba por algún examen.  
El dormitorio de Jaehwan tiene balcón y lo siente un poco injusto, si es honesto, porque Jaehwan se queja de sus ronquidos, se muda y ¿obtiene balcón? Injusto. Aunque Jaehwan se queja porque significa más superficie por limpiar y _joder_ , _Sanghyuk, sal del balcón y cierra la ventana que hay un frío de las mil putas_. Jaehwan, por todo lo adorable que aparenta, es un boca sucia. Y Sanghyuk no le presta atención: el frío le ayudará a desembriagarse y él puede ver el cielo nocturno —casi desprovisto de estrellas entre la polución de Seúl, pero cielo.  
—¿Nombre? —pregunta Jaehwan desde la computadora. Es casi gracioso ver cómo entrecierra los ojos, obligándose a ver la pantalla—. Necesito un nombre, el emprendimiento necesita un nombre. Y no, no puede ser nada _Han Sanghyuk, paseador de perros_. Es patético.  
Discuten un par de nombres por un rato, hasta que Jaehwan amenaza con lanzarle el mouse inalámbrico. No están borrachos ya, lo jura. Es sólo que… elegir un nombre es difícil. Pero Sanghyuk es todo un nerd;  al mirar al cielo nocturno decide hacerle honor a la constelación canina mayor y llamarle Sirius. Pero como Sanghyuk también es todo un otaku, le añade Ninken. " _Sirius Ninken, servicios caninos_ ", suena bien, ¿verdad?  
Jaehwan se lo festeja; ya puede imaginar la mirada juzgadora de Hongbin.  
En especial cuando ve la edición final.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Definitivamente, Hongbin lo juzga. Cuando le pregunta si le habla en serio, Sanghyuk decide al menos darle puntos por no disimularlo.  
—Ugh, sí, hyung, sí. Ya deja de mirarlo y haz lo que te pido. Retuitea, comparte, repostea en instagram, lo que sea. Ayúdame a que mi negocio crezca. Inicie —se corrige. Alza un dedo y en su mejor imitación de Jaehwan, le señala directo a la cabeza—. Aunque sea pídeselo a tu novio. Medio Seúl, medio _Corea_ , lo conoce.  
Hongbin se ruboriza y en seguida brama:  
—Él no es mi novio.  
—Bien, tu amigo con beneficios.  
—No, eso tampoco, nada de benefici- no, amigos únicamente, Y hasta ni eso. Hakyeon hyung es un pesado.  
Sanghyuk apenas parpadea, incrédulo.  
—Woah, ¿en serio? Me decepcionas.  
En serio, Hongbin es la única persona que se abre un grinder y hace _match_ con el único hombre caballero de la aplicación que lo lleva a citas en el cine y al teatro y a lujosos restaurantes y no hacen nada.  
(Siendo honestos, la aplicación la descargaron Sanghyuk y Jaehwan una vez que Hongbin se fue al baño. Había sido para molestarlo, para que las notificaciones le saltaran mientras estuviera concentrado jugando. Y es que, siendo más que honestos, con una cara y cuerpo como los de Hongbin, las notificaciones tildarían su iphone.  
Supone que la travesura le ha salido por la culata, porque ahora Hakyeon aparece cada dos por tres en la universidad o en sus salidas a comer y los trata como si los hubiera adoptado de hijos, en especial a Sanghyuk.)  
—Espero que Jaehwan tampoco te haya hecho los volantes… —comenta Hongbin, una mueca de disgusto al ver la pobre edición de dos borrachos.  
Sanghyuk hace caso omiso a su tono despectivo y se concentra en la única idea que no se le había ocurrido.  
_Volantes_.  
  
  
—  
  
Repartir volantes resulta en más energía gastada que beneficios. Al menos los había fotocopiado a escondidas en la Facultad de artes, donde la fotocopiadora es gratuita y su amigo Sungjae tiene conocidos. Sin preguntas, volantes gratis.

Los reparte en la calle y en una cafetería de perros, donde los animales escapan de él y no le dejan muy bien parado con la clientela. Sin embargo un corgi juega con él insistente y logra que una chica se le acerque, emocionada, a ver qué ofrece.  
Nada pasa por dos semanas hasta Cloudy, un adorable pomerano del abuelo de un conocido de Hakyeon y Jaehwan que lo observa con pelo esponjoso y ojos grandes, y luego un samoyedo que arrastra a Sanghyuk por medio Seúl pero que él adora pasear. Tiene un nombre raro para un perro, inglés o español, y está mucho tiempo en un departamento. El samoyedo parece volverse la nueva estrella de su instagram, cuando sube una foto suya —con permiso del dueño— como nueva estrategia de promoción de negocio.  
Inicia una nueva rutina donde asiste a clases por las mañanas, pasea ambos perros por la tarde y trabaja el turno de la noche de jueves a domingo del 24/7. Se entretiene, no lo niega, más su billetera no se abulta mucho.  
Es hacia finales de febrero que regresa de correr tras Niel, el samoyedo, y halla a Seungcheol mirando teasers y fancams de Produce101. _Culpa de Jihoon_. Sanghyuk alza una ceja, porque, si bien no recuerda mucho del chico, Jihoon no parecía el tipo de persona que seguiría programas de supervivencia. Ni siquiera parecería el tipo de persona que sale del estudio de la uni. A veces Sanghyuk quiere hablarle (pero le da algo de miedo, aún midiendo 1,50. Y Sanghyuk tiene una apariencia que mantener). Al parecer, conoce a ese chico, Daniel, y le gusta Sungwoon, _ya sabes, chiquitines unidos y eso. Aunque si le preguntas, te va a decir que por su voz._  
Sanghyuk no entiende mucho de shows de supervivencia ni ve el atractivo a televisar el sufrimiento de chicos buscando sus sueños. Aun así, no emite opinión. En cambio, se sienta al lado de su compañero y mientras éste mira por _previews_ de alguna boyband ya debutada, él hace cuentas.  
A este paso, necesitaría pasear al menos cuatro perros más tres veces por semana para juntar lo necesario para el hostal y comidas y las primeras cuotas de los pasajes.  
Está jodido.  
  
—  
  
En el lado bueno de las cosas, Sanghyuk ha conseguido dos perros más para pasear, CommeDes y Garçons, una vez a la semana. En el lado malo, es que debe sacrificar una hora de su clase de composición. Y que el dueño es un amigo de Hakyeon, así que si cuenta a Cloudy, el pomeranio, más de la mitad de los perros que pasea son gracias a Hakyeon. Y lo agradece, pero, _ugh_ , no se lo va a dejar vivir pronto.  
Es cuando suelta a los perros por primera vez en el parque para que jueguen y conozcan el lugar, que recibe un llamado de número desconocido. El cielo está nublado, la voz al otro lado de la línea es grave, muy profunda.  
—Hola, hablo con… ¿Sirius Ninken?  
Uh, vale, no suena tan bien cuando lo dicen así. (Suena asombroso.)  
—Sí, ¡sí! Usted se ha comunicado con nuestro maravilloso servicio de paseadores, Sirius Ninken, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contesta inmediatamente, modulando la voz como si fuera el vendedor más capacitado del mundo y no un chico de veinte años sentado en el pasto, mirando a dos caniches olfatearse mutuamente.  
—Oh, bien —murmuran del otro lado de la línea. La voz le da mala espina, pronunciación un poco cerrada, como si el hombre estuviera recién despierto, comiendo o hasta borracho. Sanghyuk no sabe bien qué pensar—. Mira, estaría interesado en que alguno de sus empleados pueda pasear a mi perro. —Si bien es una afirmación, las últimas palabras parecen llevar un deje de interrogación, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso o como si estuviera inseguro. Es bastante contradictorio a la primera impresión que le dio.  
—Estaría encantado —asegura, entonando de manera que se haga imaginar su sonrisa más complacida. Sanghyuk debería dedicarse al mundo de los servicios, honestamente. Qué hace en abogacía—. ¿Quiere que concertemos una reunión así nos detalla lo que desea? Cuántas veces por semana, cuánto tiempo…  
—Eso sería genial. Uh, ¿podría ser en un café cerca de mi estudio? Estoy algo corto de tiempo y no puedo salir mucho…  
Es raro. Hasta ahora le han pedido encontrarse en la puerta de la casa de los dueños. Rápido, efectivo.  
—Perfecto, donde usted desee. ¿En un par de horas le parece bien?  
—Sí, sí. Ya te envío la dirección. Oh, gracias, hombre.  
A los minutos Sanghyuk recibe un mensaje del mismo número desconocido, con el nombre del café y otro gracias.  
Gangnam, ¿huh? Quizás Sanghyuk podría subir ligeramente su tarifa.  
  
—  
  
El café es un poco ostentoso, limpio y quizás algo quedado en el tiempo. Una casa remodelada, con grandes ventanas de vidrios y plantas por doquier, mesas derruidas y re-barnizadas, carta menú escueta y música jazz suave. El mejor café de Sinsa-dong, le dirá más tarde su cliente, en el medio de una explicación larga e innecesaria sobre cómo su compañero de trabajo es un fanático de los _lattes_ y se viene al menos dos veces al día a saciar su adicción.  
Es recién cuando Sanghyuk vislumbra la puerta de madera vieja con el cartel de ‘abierto’ colgando armoniosamente que cae en la cuenta de que no tiene idea de la apariencia de su próximo cliente. Su foto de contacto es la de un perro, quizás un bulldog francés.  
El cielo nublado de cuando paseaba a CommeDes y Garçons se ha encapotado por completo, amenazante, así que el café parece bastante concurrido. Sanghyuk se siente un poco desaliñado en comparación al sitio, habiendo apenas alcanzado a cambiarse los jeans que Garçons le ensució y a ponerse una cazadora más abrigada. Segundos después de que entra en la tienda nota que sus preocupaciones fueron en vano; un hombre le hace una seña desde la mesa contra ventana, un gesto para que se acerque y se levanta de su asiento, sin erguirse por completo, en una manera un tanto incómoda.  
—Aquí, aquí. Eres el joven de Sirius Ninken, ¿verdad? —pregunta la misma voz grave que Sanghyuk oyó más temprano por teléfono, un poco menos cavernosa y más cálida ahora que puede oírla en persona y tiene un rostro de referencia. Joven es un poco inadecuado, dado el hombre enfrente suyo no puede tener muchos años más, rostro alargado y piel casi perfecta, a excepción de las grandes marcas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos caídos—. Kim Wonsik —se presenta el hombre y estira la mano, todavía algo incómodo, y con una sonrisa pequeña.  
Le recuerda al doberman de su profesor que, posiblemente, Sanghyuk consiga como cliente.  
—Han Sanghyuk, un gusto —reacciona al instante y le estrecha la mano con su mejor sonrisa, la misma que siempre usaba con Jaehwan para evadir tener que sacar la basura. El hombre, su próximo cliente, Kim Wonsik, se queda estático por un momento. Pestañea como si necesitara unas buenas ocho horas de sueño y le pide que se siente una vez que Sanghyuk señala sutilmente la silla.  
—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito, que he hecho que vengas todo el camino hasta aquí —murmura Wonsik y le pasa la carta menú.  
Oh, genial, un buen café verdadero, aroma denso y líquido espeso sería un gran cambio del agua negra, pobre excusa de infusión que tanto él como Seungcheol preparan en las mañanas. Y unos cupcakes de coco y matcha tampoco vendrían nada mal.  
Sin embargo, un vistazo rápido a las cejas fruncidas de Wonsik bajo el gorro de hilo grueso y a la sudadera desgastada, le hace repensarlo. Un _latte_ solo; no, nada más, _gracias_. Y es cuando Wonsik le felicita por la elección; o al menos si tiene en cuenta de que su compañero de trabajo es un verdadero adicto al _latte_ de allí y ha llegado al punto de casi tener un úlcera estomacal, mas fingía para seguir comprando. Entonces Wonsik deja escapar una pequeña carcajada, profunda y entrañable, casi como un ladrido.  
—Antes, por teléfono, me dijiste que tenías un perro que deseabas que pasee, ¿verdad? —pregunta Sanghyuk de la manera más agradable y directa posible, por encima de la taza humeante.  
Wonsik abre un poco de más los ojos y asiente con ganas tres, cuatro veces. Luego se lanza a revisar su celular, deslizando el dedo por toda la pantalla y abriendo aplicaciones. Voltea la pantalla y le muestra una serie de fotos, todas similares a la anterior, con una sonrisa cálida, casi paternal.  
—Este es Badass, mi regalo de cumpleaños… bueno, de mí mismo. Es bonito, ¿verdad? Siempre quise un pug negro, pero lo vi y me gustó tanto —comenta Wonsik y se acerca la pantalla más hacia sí mismo. Desliza los dedos, casi como si acariciara el pelaje blanquecino encima de los ojos negros saltones, y se sonríe. Sanghyuk encuentra un poco increible e interesante que alguien de apariencia desenfadada y casi dura deje entrever tanto afecto—. Ah, ¿qué estaba diciendo?  
—Sobre Badass, sobre si quieres que lo pasee.  
—Ah, sí. Es que últimamente paso mucho tiempo en el estudio y pierdo rastro del tiempo, ¿entiendes? —cuestiona mientras se rasca la nuca—. Y oí que lo perros necesitan hacer ejercicio y sociabilizar, y yo pierdo rastro del tiempo… ¿me entiendes? ¡No es que no lo cuide ni nada de eso! Badass come tres veces al día, lo estoy sobrealimentando según Yeon hyung —El nombre le suena sospechoso a Sanghyuk—, sólo que a la hora de pasear… estoy tan concentrado que lo dejo para después y después y…. me entiendes, ¿verdad?  
Parece muy interesado en no ser malinterpretado. Sanghyuk no le juzga; alguna vez él estuvo igual. Además, primera regla de atención al cliente: trata a tu cliente con respeto y no le juzgues. Al menos no abiertamente.  
—Claro que sí. Si así lo quieres, puedo buscar a Badass cuando pasee a otros perros, así su proceso de sociabilización se acelera. Además, me responsabilizo de que nada le suceda a mi cargo. Si es que los horarios te quedan bien...—Doble ganancia, porque no tendría que destinar otro horario.  
—Sí, sí. A cualquier horario sería genial. Si llegara a no estar en el estudio, te avisaría…  
—Genial, ya tienes mi número. —Sanghyuk, al segundo de decirlo, se arrepiente cuando horas atrás estuvo casi que personificando a una secretaria—. Solo nos quedaría ver cuántas veces a la semana quieres que lo busque.  
—Oh, no sé. ¿Dos, tres? No sé cuántas veces crees que es más adecuado.  
—Tres está bien. Incluso si lo sobrealimentas… —No quiere abusar, tampoco puede con sí mismo.  
—Okay, okay. Tres y si es necesario luego lo aumentamos.  
Sanghyuk quiere bailar en su cabeza. Esto le está saliendo demasiado bien. Discuten tarifas y el modo de pago con la lluvia fina golpeando contra la ventana, gotas creando miles de microreflejos de Kim Wonsik, cada uno similar y diferente al otro. En algunos Wonsik sonríe, pequeño y casi avergonzado de su mala organización, en otros sonríe pequeño, afectado por el cariño hacia su mascota. En algunos los ojos de Wonsik son grandes, en otros están cerrados en un pestañeo lento, pensativo, en otros mece una taza fría de café que, en realidad, no bebió.  
Todos y ninguno de ellos es Kim Wonsik. El Kim Wonsik verdadero le ofrece prestarle un paraguas cuando Sanghyuk anuncia que debería irse antes de que se largue la tormenta. El Kim Wonsik verdadero lo guía hasta su estudio, un lugar no muy grande por lo que puede entrever, paredes aisladas tintadas con luces de neón violáceas, y le presenta al cachorro que corre perezosamente hacia los pies de su dueño, el Kim Wonsik verdadero.  
El mismo Kim Wonsik verdadero que lo acompaña a la puerta del estudio y le agradece por sexta vez sus servicios mientras Sanghyuk se abre paso con el paraguas debajo de la tormenta que empezó a arreciar.  
Las gotas caen incipientes y desdibujan las líneas, sin embargo, entre microreflejos y líneas borrosas el verdadero Han Sanghyuk —el chiquillo de veinte años con sueños difíciles pero alcanzables y mucha determinación— nota la forma en que las luces violáceas tintan el blanco de los ojos angulosos y caídos y crean sombras interesantes tras la nariz poderosa y bajo la sonrisa cálida y…  
Mierda, Kim Wonsik es guapo.  
  
—  
  
Para su agradable sorpresa, Badass sabe comportarse. Aun siendo un cachorro, no se impacienta por salir a la calle y correr directamente hacia algún auto a diferencia de Niel, el samoyedo. En su primera hora de paseo le ha dado incluso menos trabajo que Cloudy, el pomeranio, en los primeros veinte minutos.  
De hecho, su dueño es quien parecía más ansioso. Tras el desconcierto inicial al ver a Sanghyuk parado en la puerta de su estudio con un paraguas en la mano, su rostro se transformó en alegría apenas contenida en las líneas cansadas y ojos rojizos. _Espérame un minuto_ , y volvió con el cachorro en brazos y el teléfono móvil en alto. _No quisiera perderme nada de Eongdeongie_. Por simpatía, Sanghyuk le saca unas cuantas fotos a Badass en la calle y en el parque. Cuando regresan, Wonsik no se demora en abrir la puerta, teléfono en alto preparado.  
—Le saqué un par de fotos, por si las quieres.  
—Oh, sí, eso sería grandioso —Wonsik exclama, sonrisa es grande y cálida—. Muchas gracias.  
—Por cierto, estoy subiendo fotos de los perros que paseo a mi instagram. Sólo para que el mundo conozca a estos angelitos adorables, ¿entiendes? Y me preguntaba si podría subir una de Badass.  
—Claro. ¿Quieres que salga en la foto?  
—Oh… — _No iba a sacar otra. No es necesario. Sólo el pug_ —. Sí, claro.  
Saca tres fotos de varios ángulos. No le sorprende mucho ver que Wonsik logra salir más que decente en cada una.  
—Si puedes, ponle algún filtro. Ya sabes, alguno en el que mi cara no se vea tan arruinada y demuestre todo el _swag_ de Eongdeongie.  
  
—  
  
  
Hacia la noche, postea la foto sin filtros innecesarios. Recibe un par de likes hasta Hakyeon comenta, etiquetando a alguien, un tal _ravithecrackidz_ , que al minuto da su propio like. Pronto la foto empieza a escalar en likes, hasta casi llegar al centenar.  
Sanghyuk está ligeramente confundido y un poco menos temeroso.  
  
  
—  
  
  
—Por curiosidad, ¿conoces a Hakyeon? —pregunta la próxima vez que lo ve, viernes a la tarde y con el cansancio de la semana encima.  
Wonsik frunce el ceño, desconcertado y, quizás, demasiado agotado si se guía por sus bolsas negras. Casi le dan ganas de comprarle un café.  
—Uhm sí, él te recomendó.  
Sanghyuk cierra los ojos y hace una pequeña mueca, mientras farfulla por lo bajo un _ugh. no me lo dejará vivir_. El otro ríe a carcajadas.  
—Eso suena muy Hakyeon.  
—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde lo conoces? ¿Son amigos?  
—Sí. Algo por el estilo. —Sanghyuk entrecierra los ojos, sin verdadera razón. El sol le molesta, la vaguedad le molesta, la idea de personas tan opuestas llevándose bien… bueno, no le molesta, pero le parece extraño. Wonsik se fija en su expresión y apura a decir—: ¡No, no pienses nada por el estilo!  
En realidad, no sabe qué pensar. Tampoco a qué se refiere. Si bien Hakyeon es bastante sincero con respecto a su sexualidad… Wonsik a simple vista parece el típico macho hetero. Pantalones sueltos, sudadera holgada y gorra que le tapan las cejas. Desgarbado, sin mucha preocupación por su apariencia. Al menos en su barrio, se permite pensar.  
Pero bueno, Sanghyuk también creía que él mismo era el típico chico hetero hasta Donghyun y la fiesta de despedida donde hubo 90% de alcohol y 10% comida. No hablan de aquella vez, prefirieron continuar como amigos, mas él sintió que descubrió algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Que no le molestó en absoluto, ni a él ni a sus amigos cuando les contó.  
—Hakyeon es mi coreógrafo y director de perfomance —explica, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.  
Eso le sorprende.  
—No sabía que bailabas.  
Tiene el físico, puede más que notarlo. Sin embargo, Hakyeon se especializa en danza contemporánea y su cuerpo esbelto y elegante dista del que tiene frente suyo, más abultado.  
—Bueno, sí, en realidad soy más del hip hop —contesta con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero no alcanzan a continuar charlando que su teléfono suena, un tono de llamada familiar y Sanghyuk se despide con un asentimiento y con las correas de Cloudy y Badass en su mano.  
No logra a llegar al parque más cercano, ni siquiera por el camino corto, que su propio teléfono empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo. Considera en dejarlo pasar, ver los mensajes más tarde, pero es insistente.  
Jaehwan hyung, qué poco raro.  
—Reunión de emergencia.  
Sanghyuk frunce ligeramente el ceño y cuida de que Cloudy y Badass no se enganchen. Por lo general, Jaehwan exclama un saludo que podría darle vergüenza en público.  
—¿Pasó algo? Estoy trabajando.  
—¿Paseando perros? —pregunta su amigo y más que una simple pregunta, suena a interrogación—. ¿Paseando el perro de Ravi?  
—¿Quién?  
Del otro lado de la línea sueltan un suspiro profundo, exagerado.  
—Ve a lo de Hongbin apenas termines.  
—¿Hongbin? —No alcanza a terminar de preguntar, que la llamada se finaliza.  
Ni siquiera puede decir por completo que es lo más raro que ha hecho su amigo.  
  
  
—  
  
Caminando hacia el departamento de Hongbin, abre su aplicación de naver. En la barra buscadora escribe la palabra o persona que nombró su amigo. Ravi.  
Le suena de algún lado.  
  
**ravi**  
Rapero, modelo, productor musical. LR.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
  
—  
  
Jaehwan le mira como si hubiese cometido un pecado fatal o se hubiese comido el último paquete de doritos. Dos años viviendo juntos le ha hecho notar que hay cosas que Jaehwan no perdona con facilidad y, por la manera en que le clava la mirada, parece que esta es una de esas situaciones. Sanghyuk sospecha que debería de haber traído un paquete de doritos más grande.  
Hongbin deja un plato con snacks entre medios de ellos y bebe disimuladamente una cerveza, expectante.  
—No puedo creer que conocieras a una mitad de LR y no me lo dijeras —le recrimina. Luego emite una exclamación por lo bajo y su expresión ofendida se profundiza—. No puedo creer que trabajes para uno de ellos y ni siquiera lo supieras.  
—¿Quién? —pregunta Hongbin y la mirada de Jaehwan ahora se traspasa a éste. Es un poco adorable la manera en que sus labios se fruncen, de hecho.  
—LR. Algo así como ¿Leo y Ravi? El dúo que me gusta, el mismo del que les hablé todo el año pasado.  
Hongbin se gira hacia él y Sanghyuk le devuelve la mirada, añadiendo un encogimiento de hombros. El sonido de indignación que su amigo emite es digno de ser filmado y volverse viral. Ellos apenas pueden aguantarse sus risas; en especial Sanghyuk, quién sí lo oyó hablar por un tiempo de sus favoritos en las altas horas de estudio de la noche.  
—Oh, ¿el del vídeo del tipo parco y el otro agresivo? ¿Los que representan a las dos partes de una persona? —dice Hongbin, abriendo los ojos en repentina realización.  
Su amigo grita de alegría y le ofrece el puño a Hongbin, como si hubiese acertado una pregunta importantísima. Éste no puede evitar reír.  
—Y tú —sisea Jaehwan, girándose hacia él—. Incluso te mostré el vídeo de Leo paseando a su perro. LR te consiguió trabajo metafórica y literalmente ¿y así le retribuyes?  
Le señala con el dedo bien hacia el centro de su frente, su tono de voz asemejándose de a poco al de una anciana. Es un poco gracioso, en realidad, que esa manera de actuar haya empezado como una broma para hacer reír a los demás y de a poco se ha ido metiendo debajo de la piel y forjándose en el carácter de Jaehwan. Gracioso, adorable, temperamental.  
Sanghyuk está indeciso entre excusarse o disculparse, mas Hongbin le salva:  
—Qué desagradecido.  
O no.  
—No eres quién para hablar  —dispara de regreso—. Tu novio trabaja con él.  
Hongbin abre de más los ojos, tan sorprendido que casi se olvida de refutar que no es su novio. Jaehwan deja escapar una exclamación de indignación más alta de lo normal. Los vecinos seguro empezarán a quejarse.  
—TU NOVIO TRABAJA CON JUNG LEO Y NUNCA NOS HAS LLEVADO A SUS PRESENTACIONES, LEE HONGBIN.  
El aludido tampoco intenta excusarse ni disculparse, en cambio le golpea en el cuello, su mano como un hacha. Es algo que Hakyeon acostumbra a hacer, mas lo va a mencionar en otro momento.  
—Baja la voz, ¿quieres que nos sancionen de nuevo? —sisea, mosqueado—. Y seguro que nos ha invitado, siempre que Hakyeon se junta con nosotros nos invita a alguna de sus muestras. Y que no es mi novio.  
—En eso tiene razón, hyung; nosotros somos los que no prestamos atención —le concede Sanghyuk por esta vez. Sólo porque es su amigo y no el mismo Hakyeon—. Ugh, hyung, ¿por qué tanto lío?  
Jaehwan le mira, dejando atrás sus pucheros y tierna expresión de enfado. Las mejillas hinchadas se desinflan en calma y algo como alegría y afecto caen sobre sus pupilas.  
—Porque quiero conocer a Leo, duh. Y a Ravi. Pero Leo… él es un cantante grandioso. A veces lo envidio —confiesa, voz alta y, sin embargo, trémula.  
—Tú también eres bueno, hyung —le consuela patéticamente Hongbin, con palmaditas en la espalda—. Eres el mejor del coro de la uni.  
Hinchando el pecho, recuperando su confianza casi con la misma velocidad, Jaehwan asiente.  
—Y por eso mismo puedo reconocer el talento. No importa. Hyogi: llevame contigo a pasear al perro de Ravi, ¿sí? _Porfiplis_.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
Para ser un rapero y celebridad, Wonsik es muy tranquilo y humilde. Se esmera para arreglarse recién un jueves entrado en marzo, cuando la tarde está impecable con apenas los edificios quebrando el celeste del firmamento. Sanghyuk busca al cachorro a la hora de siempre, esperando ojeras pronunciadas y voz adormilada, mas encuentra al hombre vestido con polera de cuello alto y abrigo pesado, lentes de sol acomodados tras su nuca. Sostiene a Badass con cariño entre sus brazos y Sanghyuk contiene su respiración.  
—Hey, Sanghyuk-ssi. ¿Hoy solo paseas a mi Eongdeongie? —pregunta a modo de saludo. Sanghyuk vacila por un momento, pensando en realidad en distintas cosas, todas mezcladas. Como el porqué del cambio casi rotundo de Wonsik al vestirse, el porqué llama a Badass con ese nombre, el porqué no puede dejar de observarlo en su sacón largo pastel—. Genial. ¿Te gustaría entonces acompañarme a comprar algo?  
—Creo que sí —contesta, hesitante.  
—Oh, no te preocupes. Sería como si pasearas normalmente a Badass. —Le pasa la correa y cierra el estudio tras acomodarse correctamente los lentes sobre su nariz. Perforaciones brillan en sus orejas y complementan su apariencia .La sensación de _celebridad_ es palpable, casi.  
Modifica el recorrido hacia Myeongdong, Badass caminando con parsimonia entre ambos y la voz de su dueño agradeciendo la compañía. Entre una vidriera y la siguiente, Wonsik le cuenta que quiere comprar un regalo para _Taekwoon hyung_.  Para Leo, su compañero de dúo, le explica. No porque fuera el cumpleaños, sino porque ha cumplido con éxito una de sus actividades y Wonsik está orgulloso de su hyung. Además, el cuadro de arte moderno al ingreso del estudio, que aún no decide si es de gran o pésimo gusto, fue uno que le compró Taekwoon cuando viajó a Vietnam. Es como una devolución de favor, bromea y se ríe solo.  
Consulta por las opiniones de Sanghyuk en cada vidriera que ven y finalmente se decide por una pulsera de plata con pequeñas gemas que sabe Taekwoon adorará. _Es como las urracas por cualquier cosa que brilla; uh, yo no te dije eso._ El precio le parece exagerado a Sanghyuk, pero se aguarda comentarios.  
Supone que Wonsik es de esos que aprecian y mucho a la gente, o que Taekwoon es realmente especial para él.  
—¿Te gustaría algo? —le ofrece Wonsik, camino de regreso—.  Ya que me acompañaste y todo.  
Sanghyuk vacila por un instante y se niega. Después de todo, está cobrando ese paseo. Y en ocasiones es el mismo Wonsik quien lleva a Badass.  
El otro hace un gesto de que no es importante, trivial. En cambio, le pregunta la razón por la que pasea perros, ya que Hakyeon le había dicho que era para juntar dinero.  No le extraña que Hakyeon vaya hablando sobre él sin su consentimiento, menos cuando le pidió que le ayude a expandir su negocio, así que le cuenta de manera resumida sobre el viaje que desea hacer para ver El Clásico.  
—Ugh, qué envidia. Entonces, ¿podrías pasear a Badass todos los días? Digo, a él le vendría bien el ejercicio.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Otro día le invita a comer cuando devuelve a Badass. Le toma desprevenido y no le da mucho tiempo a decidirse. Wonsik le explica que es en agradecimiento, por todo lo que hace por Badass y por esperarlo hasta diez minutos cuando está tan ofuscado que no oye el timbre. Le promete que será nada ostentoso, mas tampoco acaba siendo ramyeon.  
Le pregunta qué le gusta beber de la carta.  
—Vino, sinceramente. Me gusta mucho el vino. Pero, ya sabes, estudiante universitario y muy pobre. Así que para emborracharnos y eso, vamos por el soju y la cerveza. De hecho, solemos mezclarlos porque Jaehwan y Hongbin… ¿Conoces a Hongbin, el novio no-novio de Hakyeon? —Wonsik niega, pero se retracta y pregunta si es el chico extremadamente atractivo que al menos una vez por semana aparece en las historias de instragram de Hakyeon—. Yep, ése. Bueno, Hongbin y Jaehwan no son de emborracharse con facilidad por lo que a veces compiten y Jaehwan acaba repartiendo abrazos gratis y aegyo a extraños en medio de Itaewon.  
—Suena adorable.  
—Lo es —sonríe mientras pasa hoja de su carta menú—. Algún día quizás lo conozcas… ya sabes, por Hakyeon o eso. Quizás.  
—Me gustaría.  
_Oh_.  
—Entonces, ¿puede ser cerveza? Creo que aquí no tienen vino —le pregunta Wonsik.  
—Sí, lo que sea que tomes.  
—No creo que quieras agua mineral —ríe Wonsik—. No soy un fanático de la bebida. Menos cuando debo volver a seguir trabajando.  
—Eso contradice un poco tu imagen de rapero rudo —apunta, socarrón.  
Wonsik parpadea, entre asombrado y pasmado.  
—¿...parezco rudo?  
Sí, tan rudo como un oso de peluche, quiere contestar. Sólo sonríe. Luego le cuenta cómo Niel, el samoyedo, quiso escapar de su agarre tras un taxi, ladrando como desesperado. Nada muy bueno de contarle a un cliente, así que agrega con tacto cómo luego salvó la situación.  
Revuelve el cuenco de arroz a medida de que el mozo va dejando vegetales y carne a los largo de la pequeña mesa. Es un restaurante familiar, tradicional, y la atmósfera es tan apacible que Sanghyuk debería tenerlo en cuenta para no llevar a Jaehwan.  
—Sanghyuk, ¿cuándo te vas a España? —pregunta Wonsik, una vez el mozo se retira.  
—Fines de abril.  
—Oh, dentro de poco más de un mes —dice, luego de sacar la cuenta mentalmente; ojos mirando el techo, un poco entrañable—. ¿Entonces tendré que buscar otro paseador para Eongdeongie?  
No, por favor, no. Buscar a Badass se ha convertido en una de las mejores partes de su rutina.  
—Nah, seguiré trabajando —asegura, dejando en obviedad que sólo no será por esa semana—. Tengo que saldar las deudas que haga con este viaje y para lo que siga de la lista.  
Wonsik alza las cejas, interesado, ante la palabra _lista_. Pide permiso antes de pedirle explicación, que Sanghyuk acaba proveyendo de manera concisa y con cierta vergüenza.  
—¿Puedo verla?  
—Absolutamente no.  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Suceden dos (2) cosas con sus respectivas consecuencias en el camino de regreso:  
  
1.    Wonsik decide hacerle publicidad en instagram  
  
—Sirius Ninken... ¿como el padrino de Harry Potter? —pregunta Wonsik. Él asiente, un poco caradura. Eso no lo había pensado, pero le va perfecto al negocio y si así lo prefiere Wonsik...—. ¿Es como un homenaje? Porque yo lo haría. Casi lloré cuando murió para proteger a Harry.  
—¡¿Murió?!  
El otro abre los ojos de más, claramente asombrado. No tarda mucho en cambiar a una expresión de completo arrepentimiento.  
—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No te quise spoilear!  
Sanghyuk se muerde el labio.  
—No, está bien, supongo que es mi culpa por no ponerme al día. —Y ver más One Piece que Harry Potter.  
—Lo siento tanto, en serio —insiste Wonsik, ojos caídos.  
—No, está bien, hombre. Debe haber sido una muerte sorpresiva para hacerte llorar.  
—Seeh, aunque no tanto como la de Dumbledore.  
—¡¿Dumbledore también?!  
  
Así es como descubre que es demasiado fácil hablarle. Perder las formalidades y tratarse como amigos casi de la misma edad. Sanghyuk adopta el _hyung_ , Wonsik olvida el sufijo _ssi_.  
  
2) Sanghyuk devuelve el _follow_ y acaba revisando la cuenta de Wonsik. Da likes sin darse cuenta, hasta que llega a la décima foto y allí se marca el límite. Es una dedicatoria emotiva a sus fans bajo una foto de fansite en la que está sobre el escenario. Desprovisto de ropa superior. Sudado. Y como si abdominales no fueran poco, tiene tatuajes.  
  
Joder.  
  
Ahora bien, suponiendo que Sanghyuk fuera una persona organizada, anotaría las señales de por qué no puede seguir así con ítems y fecha incluida.  
•    Dos perros más se añadieron que exigen ser paseados estrictamente con Badass (28 de febrero)  
•    Su profesor le recuerda que deben enviar proyectos en dos semanas (3 de marzo)  
•    Los pasajes subieron (7 de marzo)  
•    Seungcheol le dice que últimamente lo ve poco y que sus ojeras son enormes (7, 8 y 11 de marzo)  
•    Su cuerpo amenaza con gastroenteritis si sigue consumiendo tanta cafeína y té de ginseg (10 de marzo)  
•    Su jefe en la tienda dice que lo ve con pocas energías (11 de marzo)  
•    Su jefe le ofrece días libres (no pagos, por supuesto) (14 de marzo)  
  
Pero Sanghyuk prefiere dejarle eso a Hongbin y Hakyeon para que se entretengan un viernes a la noche en esa extraña relación de ellos; si realmente fuera organizado no estaría metido en este lío perruno a último momento. _Que la experiencia te sirva de lección,_ le dice Hakyeon y Sanghyuk jura echarlo de todas y cada una de las reuniones futuras.  
La cuestión es que Sanghyuk necesita el dinero y Wonsik, con perdón del mismo Wonsik y de Maquiavelo, es un medio para su fin. Por lo que cuando éste ( _Wonsik, no Maquiavelo, wtf Jaehwan_ ) le pregunta si baña perros también, él dice que sí.  
Luego entra en crisis en su reunión de gopchang y soju semanal.  
—Tranquilo. Podemos usar el laboratorio del edificio de veterinaria —le asegura Jaehwan.

—  
  
  
Absolutamente no pueden usar el laboratorio de veterinaria.  
Lo aprenden por las malas cuando Badass se escapa corriendo con una velocidad y agilidad que no esperaría de un perro tan pequeño y se sacude a los pies del jefe del departamento de química. La anécdota acaba con pantalones mojados, pasillos embarrados y la entrada prohibida al edificio de veterinaria.  
—No entiendo cómo no lo imaginaron —les espeta Hongbin, mirándolos desde el quicio de la puerta. Entrecierra los ojos y Sanghyuk no está seguro de si es hacia las pocas burbujas que flotan y explotan contra el espejo o hacia Badass en su bañera—. El edificio de veterinaria ni siquiera permite el ingreso de la mayoría de animales sin pre-aviso. Lo que es un poco irónico, supongo.  
Jaehwan se encoge de hombros y le pasa el shampoo para perros que habían comprado esa mañana.  
—Seokjin me dijo que Taehyung hace pasar perros todo el tiempo —explica. Él está tentado de recriminarle que habla del chico que no sólo se ha comprado media universidad con su cara bonita e impredecible personalidad, también del chico con más suerte que haya conocido. Lo más seguro es que Taehyung entre con una jauría en plena tarde y justo en ese momento el edificio esté desierto.  
—Lo importante ahora es qué vas a hacer —interviene Hongbin—. Vas a decirle a Wonsik, ¿verdad? Porque esto sólo fue una emergencia. Mi baño está fuera de límites.  
Sanghyuk hace una mueca que se profundiza cuando Badass se sacude y le salpica todo el rostro.  
  
—  
  
En un acto de madurez, Sanghyuk decide pedirle disculpas a Wonsik.  
Consideró varias alternativas antes —como meter a hurtadillas a Badass a su dormitorio, alquilar un baño, llevar a Badass a un verdadero estilista de perros—, pero se dio por vencido cuando estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a hacer una limpieza profunda del baño de Hongbin luego de cada baño de Badass. Quiere dinero, pero no está tan desesperado. Así que opta por hacerle caso a su amigo y hablar con su cliente.  
Wonsik no se lo toma como esperaba.  
—Hombre, no hay problema. ¿Quieres bañarlo aquí? —ofrece Wonsik de manera un poco distraída mientras juega con su cachorro como si no lo hubiese visto por días en lugar de sólo unas horas.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Es que necesitas dinero… y a mí no me viene mal quedarme con algo de tiempo, ¿sabes?  
Sin embargo, cuando Sanghyuk baña a Badass, Wonsik aparece cada dos por tres a sacar fotos y es más como si igual perdiera tiempo. Un poco le molesta e intenta decírselo de la manera más sutil posible.  
—Estoy comprobando cómo te llevas con Eongdeongie, ¿sabes? —Y a Sanghyuk más le parece una mentira rápida que la verdad—. Y es que te quería preguntar…. ¿lo cuidarías por unos días? ¡Te voy a pagar, claro! Es que con Taekwoon hyung tenemos que ir a Japón a por unos conciertos y, a diferencia de hyung, no puedo dejarle a mi familia mi perro. Con la primavera, las alergias…y tampoco quiero molestar a Jonginnie, un amigo. Y odiaría dejarlo en guardería, con jaulas y eso…  
—Pero yo vivo en dormitorio…  
—¡Me refiero a aquí! —Y le da la llave que ya tenía preparada en su mano.  
_Está bien_...  
  
—  
  
Sanghyuk aprovecha esos días sin goce de sueldo que le habían ofrecido para cuidar a Badass y avanzar en sus lecturas. Demasiados códigos y jurisprudencias por leer y demasiados pocos ánimos para dedicarle. Menos cuando Badass está allí, pequeño y adorable, jugando alrededor por todo el estudio de Wonsik. Menos cuando Sanghyuk está en el estudio de Wonsik, de Ravi, con las luces violáceas, las estanterías llenas de álbumes y las máquinas apagadas pero allí. Mezcladoras, teclados, computadoras. Todos acompañados por juguetes y la curiosidad de ser probadas.  
En realidad le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Wonsik le dio la llave y un tour por el pequeño lugar. _Aquí es donde trabajo, ya lo conoces; allá está la cabina de grabación y por aquí está la cocinita. Usa lo que necesites pero… sí, creo que sólo hay algo de Red Bull y ramyeon. La próxima juro que la dejo más repleta, lo siento. Ah, y aquella puerta da a una pequeña habitación que a veces uso_ _para descansar, si no vuelvo a casa y eso._ Wonsik le prometió que las sábanas estaban limpias por si Sanghyuk deseaba dormir allí, mas cuando éste se lanzó encima de la cama al segundo día tras perder el último bus de la noche le pareció sentir el suave aroma a loción de musk.  
_Todo bien?_ Dice el mensaje que le llega a las 12:39 de la noche. Supone que alrededor de esta hora ha terminado el concierto de LR en Japón. Como supiera quién envió el mensaje, Badass da un ladrido pequeño, desganado, y se acurruca más contra la espalda de Sanghyuk. Calentito en inicios de primavera.  
_Todo genial_ , contesta antes de acomodarse mejor contra la almohada. Respira profundo antes de dormirse. Hasta podría acostumbrarse a eso.  
  
—  
  
Cloudy, el pomeranio, juega con Badass a medida que caminan y Niel, el samoyedo, debe estar celoso o creer que tienen el mismo tamaño que los otros dos porque se les lanza encima, hociquea a Cloudy y empuja a los tres peligrosamente hacia a la calle. Sanghyuk entra en pánico cuando una moto de delivery de pollo frito pasa excesivamente cerca de Niel y acaba abrazando a los tres perros contra su pecho.  
Peligro evadido.  
Decide acabar el paseo temprano por hoy y regresar a Cloudy y Niel a sus dueños por el camino largo y seguro. Apenas ha dejado al segundo, que salta y lame la mejilla de su dueño como saludo pero luego mira a Sanghyuk con ojos expresivos entre tanto pelo albino como si lamentara despedirse, recibe un mensaje.    
  
**Seungcheol**  
Hombre, cuándo vas a venir? Tu cama es el mismo lío hace, no sé, una semana  
  
Bufa ante la exageración; habrán sido unos cuatros días en total. Él también se pregunta cuándo va a volver, sin embargo. No es que se queje; dormir con Badass ha resultado ser más confortable de lo que esperaba. Similar a como dormía en su adolescencia con OnePunch. Sólo que ahora…  
El estudio lo recibe con las luces encendidas y Badass, que ha cargado durante el último trayecto del camino, empieza a enloquecer en sus brazos.  
—Eongdeongie —exclama Wonsik con cariño y agarra al cachorro de sus brazos. Sus manos se rozan en el intercambio y, si bien Badass estaba calentito, la piel de Wonsik podría quemarle. Quizás Sanghyuk ha tomado mucho frío en la calle—. Hola, Sanghyuk-ssi. Gracias por cuidarle —le saluda con una sonrisa suave entre beso y beso que le da a su cachorro.  
—Hyuk-ah. No me trates tan formal de nuevo, hyung —le reprende casi sin pensar. Como si no fue él mismo quien en un principio quiso marcar los límites profesionales en un principio—. Y de nada. Fue mi placer cuidar de este muchachote —añade con sinceridad mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Badass.  
Luego da un paso atrás. El aroma de la loción de Wonsik es muy fuerte.  
Wonsik sonríe, orgulloso. Se marca un poco el cansancio de dos conciertos y tres vuelos en su rostro, entre su alegría cálida. Quizás debería irse y dejarle descansar; podrían arreglar sus honorarios otro día. Quizás debería avisarle que no cambió las sábanas.  
—Bueno, Hyuk-ah. En serio, gracias —le repite Wonsik cuando lo acompaña hacia la salida. Antes de abrirle la puerta, se voltea y le agarra el brazo como si hubiese recordado algo—. Ah, espera. Te traje algo.  
Sanghyuk se queda allí parado, ligeramente estupefacto, mirando cómo Wonsik se las arregla para buscar un paquete sin bajar a su perro. Sin muchos adornos, apenas una bolsa de papel negra con algo escrito en japonés.  
—Sé que no es mucho y —inicia con un poco de incomodidad que rápidamente se transforma en vergüenza—, ah, no puedes cambiarlo a menos que vayas a Sapporo, pero...  
—No, no. Gracias… —se apresura a decir mientras abre el paquete. Dentro encuentra un cinturón de cuero de esos para paseadores que sólo ha visto en internet cuando averiguaba antes de iniciar su negocio y un dije pequeño con  huellas caninas—. Woah, en serio: gracias.  
El rostro de Wonsik le produce curiosidad e intriga; boca pequeña pero sonrisa adorable y grande.  
  
—  
  
—Qué romántico —exclama Hongbin cuando él les muestra el cinturón y Sanghyuk le golpea en sus hombros anchos porque tres de cada cinco frases que su amigo dice contiene sarcasmo.    
El bullicio del campus en primavera ahoga el quejido de su amigo. Sanghyuk está de regreso en su horario habitual, clase tras clase y luego buscar a sus clientes para que caminen por las calles angostas de Seúl y jueguen al pie de los cerezos en flor.  
—Que tu novio te haya traído la edición limitada de Slam Dunk, no significa que Wonsik sienta algo. Le cuidé a su hijo por casi cinco días, sólo me ha dado una atención —explica Sanghyuk. Se ahorra de mostrar el dije, demasiado delicado como para que Hongbin se burle.  
—¿Ah, pero no es que te pagó por eso?  
Sí, lo hizo. Y mejor de lo que esperaba. Hasta podría renunciar a su turno en la tienda y dedicarse a pasear perros.  
—¿Y desde cuándo tú sabes leer japonés? —cuestiona para dirigir hacia otro lado la conversación—. ¿O es que esperas a que tu novio lo lea y lo interprete? Joder, no me digas que te calientas cuando Hakyeon habla en otro idioma.  
Hongbin enrojece y se niega con energía. Que no, que está aprendiendo el idioma, que los tomos son edición limitada. Sanghyuk agradece que su amigo sea del tipo que, a diferencia de su novio, se avergüenza con facilidad y se tira hacia atrás en lugar de darle detalles privados.  
—¡Y no es mi novio!  
  
—  
  
  
La última semana de marzo amanece lloviendo, las tardes teñidas de gris y de esa llovizna fina y copiosa que moja más de lo que uno pensaría. Días en los que Sanghyuk debe salir con abrigo impermeable y paciencia, típicas tardes que preferiría dedicar a netflix y enormes stocks de snacks o jugar con las teclas del piano del auditorio.  
Ahora mismo la amargura le llena lo suficiente como para hacer cualquiera de esas opciones. Su teléfono recibe otro mensaje en que le cancelan el paseo dado el clima y él resta otros 30.000 wones a su presupuesto proyectado.  
Cuando abre la puerta del estudio de Wonsik lo primero que lo recibe es un tipo con las mejillas hinchadas, boca rellena de comida, que aún así de las arregla para verse intimidante.  
—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta, voz sorprendentemente suave.  
Sanghyuk vacila hasta recordar haberlo visto en naver cuando averiguaba sobre Ravi y LR.  
—Ah, Sanghyuk-ah, ¿podrías sólo bañar a Badass? Llueve demasiado hoy — dice Wonsik, apareciendo desde la cocinita—. Hyung, ¿te presentaste?  
El tipo sacude la cabeza y mastica.  
—Él es Jung Taekwoon, o Leo. Mi parte _left_ de LR. —El hombre sólo asiente con la cabeza, masticando—. Y él es Sanghyuk —le presenta, lisa y cortamente.  
Jung Taekwoon deja de masticar por un segundo para emitir un suave _encantado_. —Estamos trabajando en el próximo álbum, espero que no te molestemos —dice Wonsik y Taekwoon le mira inmediatamente.  
—No, no. Intentaré trabajar rápido así yo no los molesto.  
—No, no te apures. No es moles… ah, a no ser que tengas que irte. Hoy paseas a Cloudy, ¿no?  
Sacude la cabeza, con la sorpresa creciendo en la parte trasera de su mente al oír que Wonsik recuerda su clientela.  
—Con este clima todos están cancelando.  
—Ah, qué mal.  
Sanghyuk se enconge de hombros para no parecer tan amargado y comenta que al menos va a clases a horario.  
—¿Veterinaria? —pregunta Taekwoon de repente. No tiene idea de cómo llegó a esa idea.  
—Abogacía. —Y Taekwoon pierde interés así que para sacudirse el momento incómodo, Sanghyuk hace una reverencia y busca a Badass—. Ven, chiquito. Dejemos a tu papá trabajar.  
Mientras lo baña, oye de lejos a LR practicar, la forma en que sus estilos opuestos se complementan. Recuerda cómo su amigo se volvió todo un fanboy durante el año anterior y ahora quizás que lo entiende.  
Cuando sale del baño con un Badass impecable, Wonsik está solo. Taekwoon se tuvo que ir a ensayar para su musical, le explica.  
—Así que ahora estoy haciendo los _guides_ yo solo. Ah, los _guides_ son, cómo te explico…  
—Sí, sé lo que son.  
—Mi voz no es tan buena para cantar y, oye —le reproduce unos segundos de un ritmo pesado y con un sonido algo tropical. El quiere diferir; la voz de Wonsik es grave, rasposa, seductora a su manera—. Ahí iría una nota alta, pero, uh… hyung y Sungwoonie están ocupados.  
_Eureka_.  
—Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte. Es un amigo, que los sigue y me pidió que los presente, y es el mejor cantante de la Uní.  
Wonsik asiente con una expresión como quien no puede creer su suerte y  sonríe.  
—Traelo mañana.  
Wonsik le invita a un café antes de que se vaya. Le cuenta sobre el amigo que solía ayudarle, que estaba en un grupo idol que no consiguió tener éxito así que se anotó a un programa de supervivencia para dar el grupo a conocer, _y promete que votarás por Sungwoon_. El orgullo se traspasa a sus palabras y es casi adorable cómo se emociona por él.  
Wonsik le invita otro café. Afuera cae esa llovizna fina y copiosa, que moja más de lo que uno pensaría. Sanghyuk ni siquiera repara en ella.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Le cambia el nombre en su celular a "Bada$s Pakkun". Es increíble lo mucho que se parecen, dueño y mascota, a Kakashi y su perro. Voz profunda, leal, un poco perezoso pero extremadamente decidido. La única diferencia reside en que Badass no es exactamente de la misma raza ni el mismo color, y Wonsik... parece más un doberman.  
(Y está 3204% más bueno.)  
  
  
—  
  
  
Cuando le cuenta a Jaehwan entre gopchang y soju, éste chilla de alegría hasta el punto que Sanghyuk teme que los echen del restaurante, sin importar cuán habitués fueran. Habla rápido y emocionado, hasta el punto que sus palabras se vuelven inteligibles. Vacila sobre qué ponerse, qué decir, cómo actuar.  
Cuando, al día siguiente, Jaehwan estira su mano con anillos de plata casi ahogada por el sweater enorme que oculta su figura y lo hace ver frágil en oposición a sus lentes de aviador de imbécil; éste los encanta. Los encanta con su voz, su personalidad y sus ocurrencias. Incluso logra arrancar risitas avergonzadas de Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan sonríe. Ojos cerrados, labios gruesos bien estirados hasta que se vuelven torcidos y alegría pura.  
Jaehwan sonríe y Sanghyuk le imita. Si bien no está explicitado en su lista, cree que puede tachar  
  
_6\. hacer feliz a alguien importante_  
  
  
—  
  
  
Niel se le tira encima, le lame la cara y juega como si fuera un cachorro pequeño mientras Cloudy ladra juguetonamente e incluso CommeDes y Garçons pasan por entre sus piernas y Sanghyuk considera que sí, podría dedicarse a esto durante toda su carrera universitaria.  
Qué va, Corea podría conocer a su primer juez paseador de perros.  
  
  
—  
  
  
A veces Sanghyuk va a buscar a Badass y Wonsik se invita solo a acompañarlo. Caminan por las calles y parques de Seúl al tiempo que hablan. Hablan sobre los grupos y _crews_ de hip hop que a Wonsik le gustan y con quiénes le gustaría colaborar mientras toman café, o hablan sobre los equipos de fútbol que Sanghyuk sigue mientras Wonsik le escucha con atención.  
Ninguno de los dos son charlatanes natos como Hakyeon, pero las conversaciones fluyen sin incomodidades, cálidas como el vapor que escapa de sus tazas. Como dos buenos amigos. Hasta que el café se enfría y Wonsik le paga el paseo del día.  
A veces Sanghyuk va a buscar a Badass y las luces violáceas están encendidas y el estudio no insonora las carcajadas explosivas de Wonsik mientras Jaehwan hace muecas adorables. O los halagos mientras Jaehwan canta los guide tracks y alcanza perfectamente las notas e interpreta las emociones que Wonsik quiere.  
(—Es fantástico, Hyuk-ah. Gracias por presentarlo. Si Jaehwannie hyung lo quisiera, podría ser tranquilamente un profesional. Hasta le produciría su álbum debut. )  
Jaehwan festeja, encantador en su sweater tres tallas más grandes y Wonsik parece volverse débil.  
Como un perro que ve a sus humanos encariñarse con un nuevo cachorro, Sanghyuk se siente un poco apartado.  
Está bien, Sanghyuk no es un perro, ninguno de ellos es un cachorro y, más que nada, Kim Wonsik no es su humano.  
Kim Wonsik tampoco está en su lista.  
_Kim Wonsik no está en su lista_.  
Se lo repite un par de veces más antes de comprar su boleto de avión.  
  
—  
  
Durante el fin de semana se instala en el departamento de Hongbin, Algunos de los “hijos” de Seungcheol cumplen años en un mes y han tomado su dormitorio como base de operaciones para la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa. Con más de un mes de anticipación. _Tsk, organizados._ Sanghyuk agradece el alcohol gratis, no el bullicio.  
Hongbin, en cambio, le ofrece un lugar tranquilo donde repasar Derecho procesal y penal y varias horas de vicio con Overwatch. Ni siquiera deben preocuparse por la comida; ambos son desastres andantes en la cocina, así que Sanghyuk sugiere que un par de pizzas vendrían bien. Por ello, cuando el timbre suena, prepara los 60.000 wones que Kibum le pagó esa tarde.  
Definitivamente no espera a Cha Hakyeon en la puerta, porte siempre elegante, con un fuerte “¡Hyogi!” escapando de su boca y una valija plateada en la mano.  
—No me digas que te mudas aquí —dice horrorizado.  
Hakyeon le golpea el cuello sin perder la sonrisa y pasa tranquilamente al departamento. El dueño de casa sale del baño y abre los ojos de más, casi como si fueran a salirse de sus órbitas como en un manga, cuando ve al recién llegado.  
—¿Y eso? —pregunta Hongbin antes de ser atacado con un beso en la mejilla. Entonces Sanghyuk recae en que él recae en que sabía que el hombre iría. _Traición_.  
—Oh, no te asustes. Es de Wonsik —le tranquiliza con dos golpecitos suaves en el hombro—. Para Hyogi.  
Sanghyuk parpadea un par de veces.  
—Te la manda de regalo, para tu viaje —explica Hakyeon. Le deja la valija a sus pies y se acomoda en el sofá-cama de segunda mano—. Y dijo que hay más. Adentro.  
Estupefacto, abre la valija sin muchos preámbulos. Los cierres corren con facilidad y el interior es más grande de lo que aparenta. Buena calidad. Adentro, en una caja de cartón con un logo de marca, hay un par de zapatillas deportivas.  
“ _Para que no te canses de recorrer. R_ ”  
Alguien silba y, cuando alza la cabeza, Hongbin porta una sonrisa ladina.  
—Cuantos regalos caros de un rapero, Hyogi —comenta, con segundas intenciones, cuándo no—. Parece que te has conseguido un _sugar daddy._  
—Mira quién habla, _Mitsui_ —contraataca sin pensarlo y saborea cuando Hongbin cierra inmediatamente la boca y se tira hacia atrás.  
—Wonsik es generoso —argumenta Hakyeon mientras se ríe por lo bajo y acaricia disimuladamente la pierna de Hongbin. Parece una paráfrasis, pero él siempre se las arregla para ser más educado  Luego se acerca más a Sanghyuk y le murmura—. La valija _es_ de Wonsik.  
Entonces lo nota: las ruedas desgastadas, el cuerpo ligeramente rígido y opaco, el color tan brillante, tan Wonsik. Recuerda las fotos de LR en el aeropuerto hacia Japón y cree haberla visto en alguna de ellas. La valija contiene historias, aeropuertos atravesados de terminal en terminal, hoteles visitados, horas y horas de viaje.   
Contiene historias de Wonsik y ahora de Sanghyuk.  
Además,después de todo, es mejor que la rosa de su hermana, piensa.  
Hakyeon se queda esa noche con ellos, comentando cada minuto de su juego y dando órdenes como si fuera él quien está frente a la consola. También los abraza cada que ganan y desaparece dentro de la habitación de Hongbin. A la mañana despiertan con un gran desayuno preparado en la mesa para ellos. Le saca una foto y la postea en instagram con un “Hakyeon hyung preparó el desayuno. No sé si debería comerlo” de epígrafe. Hongbin, en cambio, pelea automáticamente con su novio y se come hasta el último bocado, sin olvidar de hacer ni una sola mueca. Hakyeon le golpea en broma y le besa la mejilla al instante. Demasiado amor, se queja Sanghyuk. Mas una parte de él considera que sería bonito una relación así.  
_No_ , comenta ravithecrackkidz horas más tardes.

  
—

  
Al quinto tono, la llama es conectada. Música fluye del otro lado, un ritmo poderoso y oscuro, otra versión de lo que ha escuchado durante la última semana cada que ha ido a buscar a Badass.  
—Hyung, gracias por los regalos —dice, a modo a saludo.  
Hay algo de ruido al otro lado, luego silencio absoluto y:  
—¡Hyuk-ah! Qué bueno que llames, digo, que te hayan gustado —contesta Wonsik, verdadera alegría filtrándose en su voz gutural. Suena como si recién hubiese despertado de un trance. Suena como si estuviera extasiado—. Espero que puedas usarlos bien.  
Sanghyuk se acomoda mejor contra la ventana, contra el vidrio frío aún en las noches de mediados de abril, para ver mejor el verde de campus, las luces de Seúl, el cielo poluto y carente de estrellas. Se acomoda mejor contra la ventana de modo que no ve la manera en que su reflejo se relaja hasta que una expresión suave y risueña toma poder.  
—Voy a desgastar las suelas, hyung —bromea.  
La risa de Wonsik no suena cantarina, tampoco explosiva; es fluida, como un río oculto entre las rocas. Hipnotizante.  
—Eso espero. —Silencio. Un día habitual, con un amigo cualquiera, Sanghyuk cortaría. No lo hace—. Uhm. Jaehwannie hyung me dijo que ¿te vas el jueves?  
—Ah, sí.  
—¿Quieres, necesitas compañía? ¿Es tu primer vuelo, verdad? —ofrece entre risas.  
Sanghyuk no lo considera. Los dedos se entumecen contra el vidrio y alguna luz se apaga en la lejanía.  
—No, gracias, hyung. Voy con un primo.  
—Ah, claro —farfulla Wonsik. Quizás añade algo más, pero no logra captarlo—. Estaré pendiente de tus actividades.  
Él ríe.  
—¿Cómo? No voy a traer señal y no sé si habrá wifi en todos lados..  
—Ah, claro —repite—. Disfruta mucho, Hyuk-ah. Háblame cuando regreses.  
No es una promesa, tampoco un ruego. O tal vez él no sabe cómo tomarlo.  
  
—  
  
España es más de lo que Sanghyuk esperaba.  
Desde las charlas finales con su primo en el aeropuerto, entre sillas de plástico y puertas de embarque, trámites trastabillados en la fila de inmigración, correr desde una estación de tren a la siguiente con las valijas a cuestas, bajar calle a calle leyendo el gps y mapas en otro idioma, saludando descaradamente con quebrados _¡Hola!_  
España es un hostel lleno de extranjeros amigables, amistades fugaces y fundadas con dígalo con mímica, calles llenas de histeria, risa y arte. Es pasión, disputas futboleras y un 3 a 0 para el Barça. Es Sanghyuk gritando junto al resto del estadio, haciendo pucheros y mostrándole el dedo a su primo cuando se burla. Es tortilla, paella y chocolate con churros, (¡Chocolatates con churros!)  
Es _hola, gracias, te quiero,gilipollas, joder, tío, puta madre, adiós_ . Es menos de una semana con poco descanso y muchos caminos.  
España es mucho más de lo que Sanghyuk alcanza a conocer, pero es un bonito recuerdo.  
  
  
—  
  
Apenas piensa en Corea, sólo para hacer comparaciones culturales. Por alguna razón que no admite, se siente orgulloso.  
  
  
—  
  
Al salir de Incheon desactiva el modo avión y su teléfono se tilda por un momento. Notificaciones de aplicaciones a actualizar, likes en fotos de Cloudy y Badass, un par de menciones en twitter y demasiados kakaos. En su mayoría de Jaehwan, pidiéndole un segundo a segundo del partido y luego quejándose porque se siente ignorado y por último recordando que Sanghyuk no tuvo conexión constante a internet, _ah_ ~. Hay un buen par de Hakyeon de deseándole suerte en su viaje y muy sutilmente recordándole que le encantan los llaveros (Sanghyuk trama hacerse el desentendido por al menos una semana en venganza, mas una pequeña figura de una mujer bailando flamenco yace al fondo de su mochila), y una foto saludo de Seungcheol donde se ve su cama y sospecha que lo que se alcanza a vislumbrar cerca de su almohada es un pie. Su madre le pide que se cuide en el grupo familiar y su hermana se mofa del gran bebé. Incluso Hongbin le manda un emoji.  
Nada de Wonsik.  
Decide no pensarlo mucho y corre hacia el primer bus que lo lleve a Seúl. A _casa_.  
  
—  
  
—Estoy seco. Sequísimo —brama contra un almohadón. Su hermana ríe a carcajadas y le golpea la espalda. Le recuerda un poco a Hongbin, otro poco a Hakyeon y un poco a sí mismo—. El desierto de Atacama es nada en comparación a mi billetera.  
—Aw, Hyukkie. No deberías haberme traído esta pashmina de Arzuaga—le recrimina y se hunde más dentro de la pashmina blanca coloreada irregularmente con pastel y flores rosadas que realzan el color de sus labios. El vivo retrato de la suavidad e inocencia. _Ja_ —. ¿Seguirás paseando perros?  
Sanghyuk asiente, su mejilla aún pegada contra el almohadón.  
—Me parece genial. Además eres paseador de celebridades —le alienta a su manera y él bufa—. ¡Badass es adorable! Aunque no tanto como OnePunch. —La pantalla de bloqueo de su teléfono se enciende y la foto del caniche blanco entrado en años sobre la cama de su madre le produce un ataque de ternura y melancolía a Sanghyuk.  
Buscan el ramen casero que su madre les dejó y, mientras uno lo recalienta, el otro prepara la maratón de Get Backers. Tazón calentito en manos y el al suave fulgor de la pantalla de la pc, su hermana le murmura:  
—¿Estás preparado para volver a la rutina?  
Él revuelve un poco su tazón, buscando alguna porción de cerdo o alguna respueta clara.  
—Claro que sí. Necesito pagar cuentas. Y creo que adoro a esas bestias —rumea un poco—. Además, me gusta lo que estoy logrando.  
El _qué_. Estudiar, pasear perros, destruir su sistema de vigilia, Seúl, Wonsik, demasiado café, viajar. Todo. Nada. No se compara a la calidez de Daejeon y su hermana y maratones y comida casera, pero no es malo.  Todo lo contrario.  
No obstante, le toma otro día abrir sus redes sociales para ponerse al día con la realidad. Ginji crea relámpagos en la pantalla, todo luz y esplendor, y él abre twitter inconscientemente. Le recuerda un poco a Jaehwan. Y pensando en el diablo, éste le manda un mensaje privado.  
Es sólo un enlance, con un emoticon sugerente.  
El vídeo se congela cuando Ban activa sus ojos de serpiente y lo impulsa a abrir el enlace. No es ningún meme, sin embargo. Capturas de pantalla y el tuit de personas pidiendo que no distribuyan porque los posteos del fancafé de LR son privados y de otros llamando a Ravi adorable.

 

 

 

>   
>  [RAVI]  to: Starlights
> 
> Mientras esperaba para trabajar, quise ver "El Clásico"  
>  Calenté pechugas de pollo y me serví vino, tenía todo preparado  
>  Lo transmitían sólo por el canal prepago SPOTVOn. Traté de suscribirme al canal, pero resultó estar disponible sólo en BTV. Realmente ja....Conteniéndome....Ah, en serio....

 

No le lleva mucho darse cuenta de su propia risa. _Qué idiota_.  
  
  
—  
  
Los primeros timbrazos parecen pasar desapercibidos en un estudio vacío; sin embargo —cuando hace uso de la llave que le dieron para cuidar de Badass— descubre que, en realidad, fueron ahogados por el ruido, por el ritmo poderoso. Resuena en su cabeza, similar a algo en que Wonsik ha estado trabajando previamente, aunque no logra hallar lo disonante que un rugido exasperado lo distrae. Retumba en su cabeza y envía electricidad, electricidad y calor, a todo su cuerpo.  
—¿Has probado con Fa cada dos tiempos? —pregunta, voz estrangulada y chiquita.  
Badass ladra, con cierta parsimonia encantadora, y corre a sus pies.  
—¿Qué? —Voltea la cabeza, ojos caídos parpadeando rápidamente como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Su expresión morfa al cuarto parpadeo—. ¡Hyuk-ah! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo llegaste?  
—Por la puerta principal. —No puede evitar su genio.  
Wonsik parpadea de nuevo y sacude la cabeza. Corre hacia atrás la silla y se levanta con cierta dificultad, como si tuviera los músculos entumecidos luego de horas de estar sentado. Probablemente lo estuvo. Se despereza, sus brazos estirados casi hasta tocar las lámparas y tropieza en un abrazo suelto, contacto cálido y algo tieso alrededor de sus hombros.  
—Cuenta todo, Hyuk-ah. ¿Qué tal España? ¿El Clásico?  
—¿Es que no llegaste a ver el partido, hyung? —se burla, con fingida ingenuidad.  
Wonsik deja caer un poco su mirada, vergüenza subiendo por su cuello.  
—Quise estar al tanto de tus actividades —se defiende. Quizás no sea su intención, mas las palabras retumban muy cerca de su oído, suaves y graves al mismo tiempo. Más cuando susurra—: Quise verte en pantalla. —Y puede que lo haya dicho, puede que no. Un par de palmaditas en su hombro lo distraen—. Vamos, te invito un café y me cuentas todo, Hyuk-ah.  
Badass hociquea sus medias de dinosaurios y las pantuflas que Wonsik deja para invitados. No puede evitar recogerlo y acariciarlo detrás del cuello, donde la piel se le pliega.  
Su dueño no puede omitir un lánguido _coo_ .  
—Mi religión me prohíbe rechazar comida gratis —empieza Sanghyuk y se yergue. Es más alto y robusto que Wonsik, no es la primera vez que lo nota, mas el otro le recuerda ligeramente a Hakyeon. No en la personalidad avasalladora, sino en el carisma innato casi inconsciente, un poco intimidante, por el que sus personas ocupan más espacio que el físico—. Pero no. Lo siento, hyung.  
La expresión de Wonsik cae, los brazos de Wonsik caen, un nudo pesado cae en el estómago de Sanghyuk.  
Mira alrededor, a su cara que apenas oculta desolación. El repentino impulso de explicarse, de disolver la incomodidad en el ambiente, le lleva a señalar a Badass.  
—Tengo que buscar a Cloudy y a Garçons, y realmente, realmente debo ponerme al día con la uni. Me fui una semana y dieron como para un mes. —Gesticula a medida que habla, dilatando el espacio entre sus manos para demostrar el tamaño de los apuntes que Sungjae le pasó. El jodido incluso se rió a sus expensas.  
—¿CommeDes no?  
—¿Huh? —dice inteligentemente—. No. Kibum me dijo algo de que se hizo daño la paita. Así que por dos semanas, o hasta que el veterinario lo mande, está de reposo.  
—¿Y si te acompaño? —sugiere Wonsik y quizás eso es lo que más sorprende a Sanghyuk. No que recuerde el nombre de los animales que pasea, ni siquiera que sugiera la posibilidad porque no ha sido la primera vez. Pero las ansias en sus palabras, en su voz. Eso le sorprende. Wonsik tiende a ser más… pausado al hablar, como si demorara mucho en elegir sus pensamientos y aun así se equivocara—. Así puedes trabajar y estudiar, y no te robo mucho tiempo.  
_No lo haces_ , quiere contradecir. _Tú eres la celebridad, yo te estaría robando tiempo._ Luego quiere golpearse en la cabeza porque es un pensamiento simplista e idealizado, algo con lo que ha peleado toda su vida.  
Sólo asiente y le pasa la correa de Badass.  
Realizan el camino largo, mas se siente corto. Wonsik le presta atención a cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos, sus muecas, y sólo interrumpe para hacer preguntas claves o expresar lo adorable que son Cloudy y Badass juntos. En parte le halaga, en parte le aterra tanta atención.  
Sanghyuk es realista. Su lista de deseos no contiene volar, tampoco Kim Wonsik. El viento discurre entre sus dedos como seda, ni siquiera la correa de Cloudy logra tirarle, anclarle suelo.  
Se siente flotar.  
Se siente flotar y le desagrada. Le desagrada mucho porque sabe que la caída es dolorosa.  
Sin embargo;  
—Hey, ¿tienes algo que hacer el 24? Es el concierto solista de Taeminnie y yo… tengo dos VIPs… —inicia, pero pierde el hilo de su frase así que sólo gesticula con los naranja y rosa del atardecer coloreando suavemente su mano.  
—Espera. ¿Taeminnie? ¿Taemin como el de SHINee?  
—Ah, sí. Somos amigos. Y creo que alguna vez mencionaste que te gustaba el grupo. ¿Verdad? Verdad, ¿no?  
Y Sanghyuk se siente a cien metros del suelo.  
Sin embargo;  
—Toma, hyung —le dice tras rebuscar en su mochila por un par de minutos. Un paquetito, mal envuelto.  
—¿Para mí? —cuestiona, incrédulo. Rompe el envoltorio, con cierta brusquedad, y por poco deja caer el collar con pequeñas piedras amarillas y rojas.  
La expresión de alegría en Wonsik es casi intolerable de ver, mas no puede apartar su mirada y Sanghyuk de pregunta si las lucecitas reflejadas en sus pupilas significa que él ya está en la estratosfera.

  
—

  
Sanghyuk es realista y el escurrir del viento entre sus dedos se acelera hasta volverse frío y cortante. Quema su piel y entumece sus dedos, sus nervios, su cara.  
Sanghyuk regresa al estudio con Badass y no está vacío como lo encontró más temprano. Hay risas y exclamaciones y Wonsik y Jaehwan sentados en el sofá con una caja de pizza encima de sus piernas. Su amigo le recibe con un pequeño gritito, moviendo la mano arriba abajo como si llamara a un cachorro. Él no puede evitar preguntar si están grabando algún _guidetrack_ .  
—No, no. Vine a ver Produce 101 con Sikkie —explica Jaehwan mientras se chupa los dedos llenos de queso. A su lado, Wonsik se ríe. Quizás lo encuentra tierno en lugar de maleducado. Incluso Sanghyuk lo ve así—. ¿Sabías que el amigo de Sikkie participa? ¡Súper talentoso! Al principio pensé que exageraba, pero ahora sí que votaré por él.  
Wonsik casi se atraganta con un pedazo de masa al apurarse a reclamar.  
—¡Sungwoon es talento puro, Clase A! —defiende, siempre leal a sus amigos. Golpea el espacio a su lado en el sofá, engrasando un poco en el acto, y señala el televisor con la cabeza—. Únete, Hyuk-ah. Comprueba tú mismo lo bueno que Sungwoonnie es. Hay pizza —agrega como método de persuasión, levantando la caja encima de sus faldas y revelando otra más.  
Él se encoge de hombros.  
—No sé, hyung. Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
—¿No te pudiste poner al día aún? —cuestiona, ojos caídos y cejas ligeramente alzadas. La viva expresión de tristeza y preocupación, comparable sólo a la de un perro a punto de ser bañado—. Joder, no sabía que abogacía era tan dura.  
—Oh, no. Hyukkie es inteligente y rápido con las leyes —apunta Jaehwan con pequeños asentimientos llenos de orgullo—. Debe ser su trabajo de composición. Está atascado desde antes de ir a España.  
Los comerciales dan un último estallido de sonidos, frases prefabricadas de convencimiento, y pronto BoA continúa presentando los siguientes seleccionados. Sanghyuk sólo quiere convencer a sus piernas de salir de allí, tomar su paga y correr a casa.  
Una mano grasosa agarra la suya y, con una fuerza que debería haber imaginado tras ver cientos de fotos en internet con el torso desnudo, lo obligan a sentarse en el sofá. Piernas, caderas, brazos y miradas haciendo contacto.  
—¿Composición? —susurra, aire cálido golpeando su hombro.  
Sanghyuk asiente, un poco avergonzado. No por intentarlo, sino por no haberlo dicho antes. Podrá ser un tema en común entre los dos, pero también es un tema personal suyo y él jamás tuvo la menor idea de cómo acoplarlos. Estuvo toda su vida compartimentando sus sentimientos, después de todo. Estudia para ser una persona imparcial, después de todo.  
—Hyukkie empezó a estudiar hará cosa de ¿un año? ¿Desde enero? —explica Jaehwan, un hilo de queso colgando de sus labios—. Y ha estado… _eureka_. ¡Ya sé! ¡Ambos están atascados en sus canciones! ¡Podrían ayudarse mutuamente! —grita por encima de los aplausos que escapan de los parlantes cuando otro trainee ingresa al Top35—. Soy un genio —se felicita con un par de palmaditas a sí mismo en el pecho, llenas de queso.  
No, no, _no_ .  
Sanghyuk es realista. Sanghyuk compartimenta. Sanghyuk no demuestra sus más profundos sentimientos.  
Sanghyuk también es un amateur, alguien que apenas está aprendiendo a trascribir en tiempos, notas y papel sus ideas, los sentimientos que tiene arraigados en su pecho. Embarazoso, completamente embarazoso abrirse a sí mismo en pedazos frente a alguien cuya profesión conlleva justamente corregir y perfeccionar ritmos, letras y emociones.  
Frente a alguien que se encuentra entrometido en sus sentimientos.  
El calor a lo largo de su costado derecho se mueve; brazos, caderas y piernas rozándose. Entonces un apretón en su mano y Wonsik asintiendo con ganas.  
Él le corresponde con una sonrisa, algo estrecha.  
—Ahora, ¿a quiénes van a votar? Porque yo a Sungwoon, claro. Pero también está este chico… el que tiene una buena voz, gran humos y un magnífico nombre. Ya saben, Kim Jaehwan. Mi tocayo. Sólo le falta una cara como la mía —habla y habla su amigo, mientras separa porciones de pizza para cada uno.  
—Y las toneladas de aegyo —añade Wonsik. Luego se echa a reír, encantado, cuando Jaehwan hace pucheros.  
Sanghyuk está 100.000 kilómetros, tanto de Wonsik como del suelo. Y está cayendo. Rápido.  


—  
  
**yo**  
quiero matar a Jaehwan hyung  
  
**Hanzobin**  
espero sepas ganar tu propio juicio  
lol por qué  
  
Gruñe con ganas y se tapa con la almohada la cara por unos segundos. La mirada de su compañero de dormitorio pesa sobre él y casi desea ladrarle que con un padre y un Hakyeon le es suficiente, gracias. _Cuál era el jutsu para volverse invisible, Hokage-sama_ .  
—Uhh, no es nada. Solo… vota por Sungwoon, ¿sí? Y controla cuando traigas a tus hijos, por favor. Alguien volcó soju frutado de ¿melón? en mis sábanas.

  
—

  
La primera vez que se reúnen específicamente para trabajar en sus composiciones es un poco demasiado incómodo. Como la primera vez en aquella cafetería, con la lluvia fuera y el café en sus manos, meses atrás. Ahora no llueve más que en su cabeza y el café ha sido reemplazado por bebidas energizantes.  
Wonsik se desenvuelve en su estudio con pasión y conocimiento, explicando cómo usar cada uno de sus sintetizadores, programas e instrumentos. Habla, habla y habla. Habla mucho más de lo que le ha oído en dos conversaciones juntas. Marea un poco a Sanghyuk, tanta información junta que le avergüenza no entender por completo.  
—¿Una balada? —cuestiona Wonsik cuando él se anima a mostrarle su archivo—. Supongo que debería haberlo imaginado, pero esperaba algo de pop rock.  
Comenta en algunas tecnicidades y posibles mejoras, nada muy duro. Nada como el _genérico_ que esperaba.  
—Debo empezar a preparar el próximo concierto de LR, así que Taekwoon hyung y yo estaremos un par de días sin ver el sol fuera de la compañía —comenta desde el sofá. Badass duerme encima suyo, entre su falda y su estómago, y roba sonrisitas suaves de su dueño, que le acaricia detrás de las orejas. Hay algo entre sus cejas que no sabe distinguir. Quizás sea frustración—. ¿Podrías cuidarlo? Te aviso sobre la marcha por cuánto tiempo; depende de si el mánager y Hakyeon nos dan descansos, claro —agrega con una mueca, ahora sí de frustración. Un poco irónico que un perfeccionista de canciones se queje del perfeccionismo de otro para con las presentaciones escénicas—. Puedes usar todo los equipos que quieras, claro. Sin miedo.  
Él acepta, por supuesto que acepta. La primera vez que se reunieron se sintió como un fracaso, así que espera estar más preparado para la próxima.

  
—  
  
  
Badass corretea. De jugar con el molesto hueso chirriante hacia los controles de las consolas, hociqueando los botones y creando sonidos y ritmos desastrosos pero tan adorables que Sanghyuk tiene que filmarlo.  
Lo sube como historia a instagram, con sus risas de fondo.  
No tardan en llegarle mensajes privados que con las horas se mezclan entre “ _adorableeee_ ”, “ _hearteu_ ”, “ _cuál es tu relación con wonsik oppa??”, “ arruinas el wontaek”_ que le hacen dudar de si debería o no mantener sus notificaciones activadas.  
Se decide a cambiar su configuración por un par de días, a que sólo sus seguidores mutuos pueden enviarle mensajes.  
Pronto:

  
**achahakyeon**  
wonsik-goon llora como todo un padre perro orgulloso  
  
Y:  
  
**ravithecrackidz**  
Veo que ambos están aprendiendo bien.  
  
  
—

  
Hongbin da un pequeño bote que jamás va a admitir y se tira hacia atrás cuando le encuentra tirado con los pies en el respaldar de un banco de madera del campus, cabeza abajo, cual degollado en vida. Luego lo juzga con esa manera tan particular de él, ojos entrecerrados y nariz fruncida, y lo patea con suavidad instándole a que se acomode como un ser humano decente.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
Sanghyuk sacude de lado a lado la cabeza con lentitud, como si se estuviera acomodando pero de forma mental. Preparándose para actuar normal.  
Se arrepiente a último segundo.  
—¿Qué siento, Binnie? ¿Qué puedo sentir? —murmura, voz desganada. Después de todo, su amigo lo juzgará se lo cuente o no. Si Hongbin se caracteriza por algo más que su rostro atractivo, es por su constancia—. Ayer me junté con Wonsik hyung y… no, no hagas esa cara, rarete. Me reuní para que revisara mi composición. Y dijo que estaba bien. Sólo _bien_. Buen ritmo, buenos instrumentos. Sólo bien.  
El campus durante la mañana se vuelve muy concurrido; mucho ruido, poco estudio. A veces necesita el olor a pasto verde, el lejano trinar de pájaros y de caños de escape, la soledad. Quizás no sea la culpa del ambiente, sino que su mente y corazón no están interconectados. Ayer estaban en un pequeño estudio, sólo el ruido bajo y estático de los parlantes y el olor a perro y loción de musk, y él se sentía igual. Desconectado.  
—Me falta emoción, al parecer. Se escucha bien, no se siente nada —explica como puede y gruñe mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos. Hongbin ríe como el amigo odioso que es. Qué mal que él haría lo mismo si los zapatos estuvieran intercambiados; en ello se basa un poco su amistad. Meterse entre ellos y con el resto de los mortales—. Argh, yo sabía que ser un monstruo insensible me pasaría factura alguna vez.  
Se deja caer dramáticamente contra el banco de nuevo y la risa de su amigo aumenta en animosidad, además de otras nuevas pequeñas pataditas. Atrae miradas de los demás estudiantes y ninguna se aparta. Por un momento fugaz se pregunta cómo se sentirá ser como su amigo, tan atractivo que el resto palidece a su lado. Robar miradas de todas y cada una de las personas.  
Posiblemente, quizás, alguna vez estuvo interesado en Hongbin. No duró mucho tiempo, decidido a matar todo y cada uno de sus enamoramientos en sus amigos.  
Posiblemente, tal vez, alguna vez también tuvo interés en Jaehwan. Imposible no descender en un espiral por él y sus adorables gestos y rostro con una belleza casi exótica.  
Pero.  
(La amistad por encima de todo, Sanghyuk.)  
Así que se alegra de que Hongbin haya encontrado una persona magnífica que lo adore (gracias a Sanghyuk, claro), por más que jamás lo admita ni lo vaya a hacer (ni en tus sueños, Hakyeon). Tal y como se alegraría si Jaehwan encontrara alguien que le adore y le brinde toda la atención que necesita; alguien como…  
—No eres un monstruo insensible —contradice Hongbin, arrugando un poco el ceño y la nariz—. Tal vez un gigante poco sensible, pero todos sabemos que sólo es piel gruesa y dura. Y a veces…  
—Ni se te ocurra llamarme bebé como tu novio —interrumpe, tono ligeramente amenazante.  
Por reflejo, Hongbin le golpea y aclara su garganta con un carrasposo _no es mi novio_.  
—Que te consuelen tus perros —bufa Hongbin y amenaza con levantarse. Él se apura a prohibirle moverse, con una expresión de disculpas—. Decía: no eres insensible. Sólo debes enfocarte en qué quieres transmitir, supongo. No soy músico, pero creo que se trata de elegir sólo una cosa. Es como… una fotografía. Si pones demasiado, sin cuidado, se vuelve un caos. Así que eliges un tema, un concepto, y te fijas en cada ángulo posible. Qué luz, qué nota, qué sombra transmite de mejor manera tu felicidad, tu afecto, tu tristeza.  
Se sienta de manera erguida, cabeza arriba, vista al cielo. La sangre vuelve a bajar lentamente, drenando poco a poco al rojo de sus rostro. Considera por un momento lo que Hongbin le dijo, parpadeando lentamente frente al sol.  
No es ciencia ni ningún secreto de oficio. Ni siquiera es la única manera de encarar cualquier tipo de arte. Pero es un punto de partida.  
Uno en el que no había reparado a conciencia.  
—No te estás expresando muy bien, Binnie —responde, un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Nunca, jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él. Decreto de Han Sanghyuk—. Y yo que pensé que estabas aprendiendo de tu novio. Ahora veo que contigo no usa su lengua exactamente para hablar. —Y mira los jeans de su amigo, sin fijarse realmente en ningún punto.  
Hongbin hace una mueca de asco y se levanta con velocidad del banco. No olvida darle otra patada, ahora con más fuerza, a la vez que murmura _traición_ . Él se ríe victorioso y se recuesta a lo largo del asiento.  
—Argh. Deja, mejor que te ayude tu _sugar daddy_ .  
—Perdón, perdón, Binnie. Valoro tu ayuda —dice mientras intenta aplacarlo con gestos lentos e insolentes—. En serio. Lo valoro.  
Su amigo lo mira, juzgador y desconfiado. El sol ilumina su cabello caoba con sutiles rojizos, obra de Hakyeon seguramente, y se ve tan disonante: mala expresión pero una belleza innata tan impresionante, tan escultural, rayando la perfección. Realmente lo valora. No por su belleza exterior, sino porque debajo de su expresión agria puede reconocer preocupación, la manera en que siempre tarda dos minutos en darse cuenta si el otro está cómodo, pero gasta 10 minutos en hacerlo sentir relajado.  
—¿Como sobre un amigo? —sugiere en un susurro.  
Hongbin asiente, una sonrisa grande formándose en su rostro. Hasta podría contar sus dientes.  
—Sí, sobre un amigo. O tus estudios, tu familia, tu hermana —enumera. Luego profundiza su expresión, sonrisa volviéndose ligeramente ladina. Su eterna veta de maldad—. O tu _sugar daddy_ . Y cuánto _bling bling_ y dinero se gasta en ti.  
Sanghyuk cierra los ojos. Lejos de Hongbin, lejos del sol, y gruñe exasperado.  
—Déjame en paz, soy un monstruo herido.  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**Bada$s pakkun**  
nos vemos esta noche? Jonginnie quiere conocerte  
  
**yo**  
ah, vale. en la entrada del estadio a las 7?  
  
**Jyani hyung**  
[Meme]  
[Meme]  
[Meme]  
Hyogi~~  
Hace rato que no hablamos TT TT  
  
**yo**  
ocupado  
quieres comer gopchang el domingo?  
  
**Jyani hyung**  
Yeaaaahhhh  
Tengo algo que decirte~!  
Chuuu~~  
  
—  
  
  
  
Encontrarse en la puerta del estadio descendió en un caos que debería haber previsto. Muchas, demasiadas fans. Algunas reconocieron a Ravi, otras más conocían las relaciones de amistad de las que Sanghyuk había sido completamente ignorante. Y es que "Jonginnie", el amigo del que Wonsik había hablado, no era otro que Kai de EXO. Puede, es posible, muy seguramente, que Sanghyuk haya tenido un pequeño ataque cardíaco. Después de todo, años atrás cuando acababa la secundaria y tuvo la pequeña crisis estudiantil sobre qué camino profesional seguir, se pasaba viendo vídeos de presentaciones de aquella canción con concepto extraterrestre y mitológico y admirando cada uno de los movimientos, de las expresiones que Kai mostraba en cámara. Él podría haber sido un idol, o un cantante o un bailarín. Sabe que lo podría haber logrado.  
No se arrepiente de perseguir abogacía, sin embargo. (Uhm, excepto en época de finales cuando su cuerpo ya no tolera más cafeína.)  
Jongin ese comporta de manera muy correcto, un poco tímido incluso, excepto cuando de trata de molestar a Wonsik o a Taemin. Sentados, los tres juntos en el área VIP, Sanghyuk comprende que para el escenario se necesita más que fuerza de voluntad. Carisma innato, perceptible incluso cuando estaban quietos.  
—Taemin estuvo las últimas tres noches sin dormir antes de hoy —le cuenta Jongin antes de empezar el show y de sorprenderse y reír como niño ante la apertura--. Si te fijas bien debajo de las seis capas de maquillaje, sus bolsas están naturalmente oscuras. Pero ya sabes, maquillaje de muerto en vida es la tendencia.  
Oye el bullicio de las fanáticas, el murmullo general y los _clics clics clics_ de las cámaras.  
Se pregunta si mañana aparecerá pixelado en las fotos de algún fansite.  
—Taemin participó en la producción de algunas de sus canciones. Y en las coreografías —le cuenta ahora Wonsik cerca de su oído, muy cerca, mientras en el escenario las luces se encienden y apagan estratégicamente y nubes de humo altera la atmósfera del lugar—. Él demuestra mejor sus sentimientos con los movimientos, fíjate.  
El bullicio se transforma en gritos y gritos cuando las primeras notas resuenan en el estadio.  
Se pregunta si él hubiese tenido todo eso.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
  
Lejos del estadio, lejos del griterío y los clics, Sanghyuk se desinfla. La energía del espectáculo aún corre por su cuerpo, mas la mirada de Wonsik lo altera. Puede entrever algo de afecto, de expectación, de crítica. Wonsik se comporta tan amigable como siempre, ligeramente incómodo y encantador con la cadena con piedras rojas y amarillas en contraste con su camiseta negra.  
Él es el problema. No que vaya aceptarlo; negarlo es ley para un próximo abogado.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado?  
—Eso es poco. Joder, Taemin es fantástico.  
Wonsik asiente, orgulloso. Él tiene el impulso de agregar _tú también lo eres_ , pero control, Han Sanghyuk. Control.  
—¿Pudiste notar lo que te dije?  
Asiente de inmediato, también redirige la conversación.  
—¿Cuándo podré verte a ti, hyung?  
Wonsik se detiene en seco, a medio bajar el escalón hacia la calle. Parpadea por un momento, perdido.  
—¿En el concierto? Ya le prometí a Jaehwan hyung entradas VIP. ¿No te dije? ¿No te dijo?  
Sanghyuk sacude la cabeza. Supone que por ello Jaehwan había estado tan insistente el otro día.  
La expresión del otro se transforma, un poco de desesperación y mucho más de disculpas. Es un poco adorable.  
—Está bien, hyung —le tranquiliza con palmaditas en la espalda—. Iba a ir de cualquier forma. Siempre encuentro la manera. Y sin pagar ni un solo won. Ya eres demasiado rico.  
  
  
  
—

  
  
El ruido chirriante y saltarín de la grasa cayendo en la parrilla caliente lo recibe apenas entra en el restaurante. También el saludo enérgico de su amigo, sonrisa grande y torcida naturalmente. Jaehwan ya está cortando la carne con tijeras demasiado grandes para sus dedos delgados y llenos de anillos, trozos grandes pero no tanto, tal y como le gusta a Sanghyuk.  
—Pedí soju y cerveza —informa en cuanto él toma asiento—. Hoy no nos escapamos del Submarino Amarillo.  
—¿Eso no es con tequila?  
Jaehwan se encoge de hombros, despreocupado y continúa tarareando por lo bajo alguna canción con estilo tropical, como si le diera la bienvenida anticipada al verano. Es LR, le explica, o al menos lo será si el track consigue la aprobación de la compañía. Aunque nada mejor que su versión de Error, agrega como lo ha dicho ya al menos unas veinte veces en el año que vivieron juntos, concepto cyborg y bien dramático. Un musical de romance y ciencia ficción en menos de cuatro minutos; con razón Jaehwan los sigue de cerca.  
—Y porque Leo hace musicales —le corrige su amigo, boca llena de carne—. Su técnica es impecable, su presencia escénica es impresionante, todos los trajes y personajes le han ido como anillo al dedo y... Vamos, sabes que adoro toda esta mierda.  
Lo sabe. Han hablado de ellos en incontables ocasiones y Sanghyuk ha ido a cada musical que su amigo le ha invitado; en especial a los que él mismo participa.  
—Vale, si haces fondo blanco con el submarino te doy una buena noticia —le desafía, señalando la jarra y el shot de soju que acaba de preparar.  
—Si es por las entradas VIPs de LR, Wonsik hyung ya me dijo que te las prometió —responde, expresión sabihonda y pagado de sí. No es exactamente lo que encierran sus entrañas, pero si puede engañarse a sí mismo, puede hacerlo con su amigo.  
— _Boo_ , eso no es divertido. Ahora debes tomarte ambos submarinos —le castiga con voz de abuela y prepara otra jarra y otro shot. Sanghyuk se encoge de hombros y no discute, tomándose uno de inmediato. La cerveza desciende veloz y fría por su garganta, abriendo paso a la calidez del soju y a la primera neblina en su mente. Deja la jarra con un golpe en la mesa, victorioso, y va por la siguiente—. No, espera. No era en serio, tú, monstruo con estómago sin fin. Ahora por eso vas a tener que escupir antes: ¿qué ha pasado?  
Él lo mira sin terminar de entender a qué se refiere. Es Jaehwan, así que duda que sea sobre sus estudios. O si sobre le han vuelto a permitir la entrada al edificio de veterinaria.  
Impaciente por una respuesta rápida y satisfactoria, su amigo agarra su teléfono y desciende por alguna página web. O instagram. Le recuerda un poco a aquél día, meses atrás, en que estaban en el mismo restaurante, misma ambientación y mesa, y discutían trabajos —o mejor dicho: Sanghyuk sufría por su falta de trabajo y Jaehwan navegaba por instagram.  
No pasan muchos segundos hasta que un ruido de victoria escaparon de los labios llenos de Jaehwan. Voltea su teléfono y no es instagram, tampoco twitter.

  
  
[Pann] el squad de Taemin anoche en el concierto!!!  
  
Anoche fue Offsick!! Impresionante!!!!  
  
Como siempre, todo el squad de Taemin estaba allí. En la foto se puede ver a todo el squad junto: Kai oppa, Ravi oppa y su no-idol amigo, Kwonho.  
  
  
  
(+1246 —129) Taemin fue más que impresionante!! El mejor show en la tierra!! Ánimo Taeminnie  
Por cierto, ése no es Kwonho jejeje  
  
  
(+789 —90) Quién es ese que habla con Ravi??? Kwonho???  
  
  
(+655 —22) Faltó Sungwoon oppa TT TT Voten por él, está cayendo en el ranking TT TT  
  
  
(+531 —87) jfc Kwonho está en la parte superior con Moonkyu, y se hacen llamar fans jejeje  
  
  
(+396 —2) no es el paseador de perros de Ravi?? Yo también quiero pasear a su culo jejejeje

 

  
Se queda un rato más mirando los comentarios, todo tipo de variantes de halagos y quejas sobre el show y amistades que realmente no le conciernen a los comentaristas. Pero es público.  
—¿Y bien? —cuestiona Jaehwan, alzando sus cejas de manera sugestiva—. Qué ha pasado, de qué no me he enterado; escupe.  
Sanghyuk alza la mirada y la fija al frente, impasible. No se concentra en nada, en realidad, nada más que en el chirrido de la grasa, el ruido de vasos chocando en el fondo y en la pesadez de su estómago. No debería mezclar cerveza, cerdo, soju y emociones. Acabará con una úlcera.  
—Vamos, no te ahorres los detalles jugosos —le apresura Jaehwan—. No me interesa si la _ahjjuma_ amenaza con echarnos de nuevo.  
—Nada —escupe, tal y como su amigo quería—. No ha pasado nada. Me invitó al concierto porque sabe que me gusta SHINee y somos amigos.  
—Ohh, Hyukkie. Qué aguafiestas eres. ¿En serio no pasó nada?  
Algo como nudos de furia y angustia se tejen y amontonan en su estómago.  
—Nada. No le intereso. Somos amigos —recalca con pequeños golpecitos en la mesa. Agarra la otra jarra y empieza a beber. Posiblemente, entre la suave nebulosa de su mente y sorbos de cerveza, susurra—: No soy frágil ni adorable, ni alguien que quisieras cuidar.  
Un ruido de indignación y varios de metal cayendo. La tijera y los palitos que usaron durante la comida están desperdigados por el piso, mas Jaehwan no le presta atención. Sus ojos grandes fijos en él, boca entreabierta y cejas fruncidas. Una expresión graciosa, así que se obliga a aprovecharla.  
—Hyung te ves como un gif de Lava tildado.  
—Calla. Calla que tú eres todo eso. No Lava; adorable y _cuidable_ y... Bueno, no frágil, pero ya te he dicho que hay gente que ama a los osos.  
Sanghyuk hace una mueca ante el recuerdo. _No Wonsik_ , algo en el fondo de su mente quiere añadir.  
Jaehwan da un grito de indignación que atrae las miradas de todo el lugar.  
—¡¿Es que tengo que llamar a Hakyeon hyung?!

  
—  
  
  
Badass no lo recibe corriendo o con un pequeño ladrido cuando llega a buscarlo la tarde siguiente. No es lo más raro, ni por asomo. Porque el perro duerme plácidamente encima de la falda de un hombre alto, cabeza pequeña encima de hombros extremadamente anchos, y piel lisa y brillante como el nácar en contraste con su cabello como el ébano. Reproduce un ritmo con marcados rastros de hip hop y, quizás, algo de reggaeton en la computadora de Wonsik y cabecea satisfecho mientras no deja de acariciar al cachorro.  
No es que se haya olvidado de Jung Taekwoon. Cómo hacerlo, si su atractivo es tan particular, tan _chic_ y frío, ligeramente perturbador. Pero cada vez que lo ve queda un poco impresionado, quizás por ese glamour particular de las celebridades. Y porque disfruta de un sonido tan disonante con su apariencia.  
—Uhm, ¿y Wonsik hyung?  
Taekwoon se voltea, ojos afilados clavados en él. _Café_ , dice como toda respuesta en una voz tan suave y clara. A su derecha, sobre el escritorio, yacen ya dos vasos de papel. Si mal no recuerda, el compañero de Wonsik es adicto a los _lattes_.  
—¿Vienes a buscar a Badass? —pregunta Taekwoon una vez detiene la canción, dejando sus manos encima del cachorro, de forma protectora.  
—No, hoy no —se apresura a responder. El otro hombre suspira de alivio con disimulo y regresa a la tarea de acariciar a Badass. Un par de caricias después alza la mirada, ceja alza en interrogación—. Uhm, vine a charlar con hyung sobre mi composición.  
—¿Compones? —No espera respuesta, sólo estira el brazo y mueve sus dedos elegantes a modo petición.  
Sanghyuk hesita por un momento, intranquilo bajo la mirada estática e imperturbable del otro. Con un poco de pesar, busca el archivo en su teléfono.  
La melodía es significativamente diferente a como era una semana atrás. Más calmada, con supremacía de piano y melancolía. Más sencilla, más él. Hacia el final de la canción, la puerta del estudio se abre y Wonsik ingresa quejándose sobre la fila en la cafetería.  
—¡Hyukkie! No sabía que ya habías llegado...  
—Canta —interrumpe Taekwoon, su voz un contraste absoluto a la de Wonsik, pero igual de llamativa. Una orden clara, mas lo toma desprevenido—. La melodía está bien, muy bien, aunque eso te lo dirá mejor Wonsik. Pero es una balada, y la letra y la emoción deben estar a la altura de la melodía. O ser mejor, incluso.

Sanghyuk parpadea, perdido. Se gira hacia Wonsik, esperando alguna explicación, negación o confirmación por un segundo. Éste le hace un gesto, instándole a hacerlo, tras murmurar que es la primera vez que lo oye hablar tanto y con ánimos.  
—Pero no tiene letra definitiva aún...  
A Taekwoon no le interesa y lo demuestra a la perfección por la manera en que no reacciona.  
Se revuelve un poco sobre sí mismo, acomodándose sobre sus dos pies y convenciendo a sus extremidades a relajarse. Busca el archivo, también las notas vagas que estuvo escribiendo en los márgenes de su código penal.  
Abre su boca y;  
Nada. Por un denso momento, nada.  
Cierra sus ojos, obliga a su mente a enfocarse en recuerdos, en sensaciones y emociones abriéndose paso por entre sus capas de dura piel. Canta, canta y tararea palabras, memorias sobre la lluvia cayendo fina, persistente e inclemente sobre su primer encuentro.  
Canta y olvida un poco lo que canta, porque recuerda.  
Canta y se detiene un poco abrupto y nervioso porque ya no sabe qué cantar.  
Un par de aplausos suenan detrás suyo y, cuando abre los ojos, Taekwoon sigue sentado en la computadora, acariciando a Badass y asintiendo complacido. A él le tiemblan el labio inferior.  
—Te falta aprender un poco más y mejorar tu técnica —señala Taekwoon, lo cual él sinceramente esperaba. Después de todo, nunca tuvo entrenamiento vocal previo—. Tu voz es adecuada; más que eso.  
—Tu voz es hermosa —acota Wonsik, expresión clara como el agua de lluvia.

 

—  
  
  
  
—Canta —le pide horas más tardes Wonsik, y es una petición sutil, más rozando el ruego. Sanghyuk vuelve a repetir que no tiene la letra completamente escrita, editada y definida. Tal vez no sea la única razón, no allí a solas con Wonsik—. Lamento no haberlo pedido antes, yo soy medio lío con estas cosas, ya sabes, y se me pasan por alto cuando estoy concentrado en mis cosas y, ya sabes. Canta, por favor.  
Sanghyuk se revuelve en sí mismo por unos momentos, luego gruñe exasperado y se deja caer en el sofá. Badass corre a olfatearlo, a ver si está bien, _completamente tierno_. Se gira para acariciarlo mas conecta la mirada con los ojos caídos de Wonsik.  
Suspira y se sienta de forma correcta.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Quiero ver tus emociones.  
Él quiere argumentar, quiere con todo su ser oponerse. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, está allí para aprender. Para tachar algo más de su lista, tal vez, algún día. Lo está haciendo porque sabe que, de lo contrario, se arrepentirá lo que le sobre de vida. Y Sanghyuk no está hecho para nostalgia de lo que no fue ni eternas amarguras.  
Así que se levanta y canta. Canta y tararea.  
Wonsik se muerde distraídamente una uña mientras lo observa, ojos críticos bajo esa tonta gorra que usa aún bajo techo. Aplaude, más pausado.  
—Está bien... Aunque no se sintió igual.  
Sanghyuk parpadea, confundido.  
—Canté lo mismo.  
—Ah, sí, sí. Pero se sintió distinto, como si tu mente estuviera en otro lado —explica y hace gestos vagos, alrededor de su cabeza, una nube de aire e ideas. Caos, como una fotografía sin concepto—. ¿En qué pensabas?  
Él se muerde el labio y deja caer la cabeza. Se pasa la mano por el cabello y se rasca la nuca. Badass no emite sonido, sólo lo contempla aburrido y exige mucho menos de lo que pide su dueño. Sólo comida y caricias; Sanghyuk puede entenderlo. De hecho, tras medio año de pasar tardes y tardes con perros, cree que puede entenderlos más que a los humanos. No tienen creencias acérrimas, sentimientos estúpidos ni convenciones inservibles.  
Sanghyuk debería olvidarse de ser abogado y dedicarse a los animales.  
Pero. La argumentación es una de sus armas más poderosas y él es, quizás, la persona más influyente que existe después de Hakyeon.  
—En que es algo que tengo que hacer...  
—¿Tu lista? ¿Es por tu lista? —cuestiona Wonsik, voz gutural agravada por el interés y la curiosidad. Él se tira hacia atrás, asombrado. Apenas recuerda haberle comentando sobre su lista alguna vez, antes de irse a España. Parpadea, parpadea y Wonsik suspira—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cosas, Sanghyuk? Yo...no te quiero obligar a nada, en serio que no quiero. Pero quiero saber de ti. Quiero que cuando viajes, me cuentes. Quiero enterarme de tus intereses y gustos por ti, no por otra persona. Quiero que puedas llamarme en cualquier momento, por lo que sea —dice Wonsik. A cada quiero su voz se vuelve más exasperada, más gutural, y los nudos en el estómago de Sanghyuk se retuercen y aprientan y suben por su garganta.  
Debería argumentar. Defenderse. Justificarse.  
Debería.  
Debería, ¿no?  
Contempla los ojos caídos de Wonsik, sus hombros desanimados y sus uñas mordidas. Mira la estúpida gorra rosa, la sudadera con estampe sin sentido y la cadena alrededor de su cuello, con piedras rojas y amarillas.  
No quiere hacerlo.  
Jurado, la defensa desiste.  
—Antes de abogacía, quise ser idol. O artista —confiesa, voz pequeña y lánguida. Pica un poco en su garganta, como si las palabras, los sentimientos no quisieran escapar por su boca—. Quise que mi trabajo hiciera a la gente feliz, les encantara… No. Quise atención. Quise la luces en mí, los aplausos, todo.  
—¿Y la música?  
Sanghyuk se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza; omisión es admisión, ¿no?  
—Me gusta, me encanta la música. Pero no se trataba de eso —se sincera, el picor subiendo por su cuerpo y acrecentándose tras sus ojos. Wonsik se acerca, pasos cortos y dubitativos, para sentarse luego a su lado. Tarda en preguntar y, cuando finalmente lo hace, no es con palabras sino que es con un toque ligero, como una canción susurrada en su oído—. Se trata de la atención, hyung. Estoy… estoy acostumbrado. No es que sea invisible, sólo… no soy mirado. No soy el del gran carisma, el adorable, el de belleza insuperable. Soy sólo… Sanghyuk.  
—Sanghyuk es genial —Wonsik se apresura a asegurarle.  
—Sanghyuk es fantástico —dice con una sonrisa ladina, vacía de emoción—. Pero la gente no me presta atención. Y… a veces la quiero.  
Se sienta nuevamente en el sofá, brazos pesados y cabeza ligera. Ahora que ha empezado a hablar, le sorprende cómo no puede detenerse, cómo quiere sincerarse y quedar abierto, agrietado hasta la médula. Porque Wonsik lo mira como si lo podría entender, como si lo quisiera sanar.  
—¿Y ahora? —susurra Wonsik, siguiéndolo hasta el sofá. Hay espacio, mas sus brazos, caderas y piernas hacen contacto—. ¿Sigues queriendo…?  
Asiente con lentitud, un movimiento apenas perceptible si no estuvieran uno al lado del otro.  
—Ya no me interesa ser un idol. Pero… en el concierto de Taemin… la energía fue lo que más me marcó.  
—¿Entonces componer tu propia canción no es parte de tu lista? ¿No es uno de tus sueños?  
—Sí lo es —asegura—. Sólo no es el verdadero motivo. Supongo que es un pendiente.  
Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Debería ser incómodo, _es_ incómodo, ambos en el sofá muy cerca del otro y encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Pero también es reconfortante; el calor humano, el no sentirse juzgado.  
—Quiero ayudarte, Hyuk-ah.  
—Quieres demasiadas cosas, hyung.  
—Uhh, sí, supongo —vacila, un poco desprevenido. Percibe su incomodidad, tangible como el roce de sus brazos, así que se ríe y golpea sin fuerza su pierna—. Siempre he sido ambicioso, supongo. Pero quiero que alcances tus sueños, que cumplas tu lista. Quiero… quiero regalarte algo.  
—¿Comida?  
Wonsik ríe; no como suele estallar en carcajadas, sino que despacio, pausado y vibrando por todo su pecho.  
—Eso también. Pero este regalo va a ser especial.  
—¿Por qué?  
La sonrisa de Wonsik se intensifica y se dulcifica.  
Pasa sus dedos por su cabello, tironeando con cuidado, y los va bajando lentamente por su mandíbula hasta el límite con la barbilla. Roza sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Ligero, notorio.   
—Porque quiero llenarte de atenciones, que sepas que sí te miro.

  
—

  
Alguien alguna vez le dijo, o quizás Sanghyuk lo leyó en algún artículo que olvidó en el apuro de acabar un ensayo, que durante el trayecto de la caída hay un momento, un efímero nanosegundo, en el que te sientes a salvo. El aire se embolsa a tu alrededor, cálido y suave.  
Te crees flotar de nuevo.  
Quizás ese momento sea ahora. Labios secos sobre los suyos, aroma insistente a musk y una posición incómoda que de alguna manera se siente bien. No, mucho más que eso.  
Sanghyuk profundiza el beso, los roces y las risas. Se encarga de que la incomodidad natural de Wonsik se disperse en el aire.  
De que brazos fuertes lo sostengan mientras caen, en la cama.

 

—

 

La cama del estudio es pequeña para dos personas y un perro. Agradece que lo único que hicieron fue dormir, porque sus brazos le duelen por la posición en la que se encuentra, entre Wonsik y la pared, encogido. Badass duerme entre sus pies, hocico apoyado en las piernas de su dueño. El aroma a loción de musk se halla por todos lados, atorada en sus fosas nasales e impregnada en su piel.  
Sanghyuk no se movería de aquí por nada del mundo.  
Excepto por comida.  
—Hyung, hyung —le llama, hundiendo de manera insistente su dedo en el marcado hueco que crea su clavícula. Persiste por unos buenos minutos, hasta que recae en que no está funcionando. Entonces recurre a sacudidas más violentas—. Hyung, desayunemos, hyung.  
Wonsik abre los ojos, perezoso, y dibuja una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.  
—Hola —carraspea, voz agravada por el sueño y jodidamente sensual—. No tengo nada para desayunar, tendríamos que comprar algo.  
—Pues vamos. —E intenta levantarse pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura se cierne con mayor fuerza.  
—No, aún no. Hablemos —dice Wonsik, pereza todavía marcada en su voz y en la manera que pasea su nariz por el cuello de Sanghyuk, un roce ligero y eléctrico—. Cuéntame de tu lista. O muéstrame.  
—No la tengo conmigo todo el tiempo, hyung —se queja, pero también se ríe. Wonsik le hace cosquillas cuando llega al punto detrás de su oreja—. Tiene ítems como ver un Clásico, componer una canción, escalar el Himalaya, hacer feliz a alguien que…  
—¡¿Escalar el Himalaya?! —le interrumpe el otro, ojos bien abiertos y sin rastros de somnolencia—. ¿Por qué?  
Sanghyuk se ríe, él mismo un poco pasmado, ante su sorpresa.  
—Porque me gusta. Desde chiquito que escalo árboles; siempre quise probarme con algo en mayor escala —explica.  
Wonsik no cambia su expresión, sólo murmura algo entre las líneas de _vaya escala_ mientras se sienta con dificultad en la cama. Acaricia un par de veces a Badass antes de estirarse a palmear su abrigo en el suelo. Emite un ruido victorioso que le recuerda al _eureka_ de Jaehwan cuando da con su billetera y saca unos cuantos billetes de cinco mil wones.  
—Ten, comprate lo que quieras. Yo estoy bien —dice mientras le da el dinero. Se acomoda nuevamente en la cama, atrayendo a Badass hacia su pecho así lo puede acariciar de manera más cómoda—. Si actúas tierno, te doy veinte mil más.  
Sanghyuk le patea al salir de la cama, más adrede que por accidente. El otro deja escapar un quejido, seguido de una pequeña carcajada.  
—Vete a la mierda, hyung. Yo no hago aegyo por veinte mil wones.  
—¿Cincuenta?  
Sanghyuk le muestra el dedo del medio.  
  
_Vete a la mierda_ , repite en su cabeza una vez entra a la cafetería. Por pura bronca, se compra el panecillo más cargado de crema que encuentra.  
  
  
  
—

 

  
Durante la siguiente semana, Sanghyuk se desliza hacia su rutina habitual. Estudiar, pasear perros, sobrevivir a café y a insultos en broma con sus amigos. Él no le habla a Wonsik y éste sólo le llama para comentar sobre Produce 101, y, en consecuencia, llorar de felicidad cuando su amigo queda dentro del top20, entre los primeros puestos.  
—¿Tercer lugar, puedes creerlo?  
—Síp, hyung. Es fantástico —responde ligeramente distraído, viendo cómo en pantalla el otro amigo de Sungwoon, el bailarín, grita de felicidad—. Supongo que el sistema de sólo elegir a dos candidatos ha ayudado. Sungwoon era el segundo _pick_ de varios.  
—Él era mi primero.  
—Uhm, sí. También voté por Kang Daniel. Es sexy —le cuenta Sanghyuk y ríe con el sonido grueso e indignado que Wonsik emite al otro lado del teléfono. Omite la verdadera razón: que el participante le recuerda al samoyedo blanco que pasea tres veces a la semana.  
El mismo que se escapa otra vez de su agarre, persiguiendo esta vez a los ladridos una camioneta enorme. Sanghyuk tropieza al intentar agarrarlo y Niel regresa corriendo a lamerle el rostro en disculpas. Lo perdona, porque es un perro y adorable, pero la herida grande en su pierna la siente brutal. Seungcheol no puede controlar su preocupación ni su risita cuando le desinfecta.  
—No llores tanto, bebé. Es sólo alcohol —le reprende y golpea sin fuerza el brazo. Él está a dos segundos de recordarle que no es uno de sus hijos.  
—No del que se bebe —replica, en cambio.  
—Ahora que lo dices, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de Junhui y Soonyoung este fin de semana?  
—¿La fiesta por la que mi cama ha sufrido el perjurio de soju frutado y los pies de alguno de tus hijos? —pregunta Sanghyuk, seguro de la respuesta. Seungcheol hace una mueca que no dura ni un segundo y asiente, sonrisa grande en su rostro—. Uno: me sorprende que siga siendo sorpresa; y dos: me sorprende que lo dudes. Alcohol gratis.  
Su compañero ríe y le golpea en la lastimadura en reprimenda.  
  
  
—

  
La fiesta ya ha empezado para cuando Sanghyuk llega; nada raro en un club con música alta y mucho alcohol. Incluso en el sector reservado, donde los festejados aún no llegaron, prepararon una mesa grande con todo tipos de botellas de variados licores y vasos de vidrio a los que Sanghyuk no les ve un buen futuro. También colocaron bandejas de cupcakes, galletas y un pastel, todos hechos con glaseados rosados y celestes pasteles que le producen extrañas olas de tranquilidad en medio del ambiente frenético (y hambre. Y envidia cuando se entera de que fueron hechos por unos de los hijos de Seungcheol, _wth_ , él apenas puede hacerse arroz). La música retumba en las paredes, completamente distintas al estudio insonorizado de Wonsik, con su ritmo marcado y electrónico que le producirá dolores de cabeza en menos de una hora si no empieza a beber pronto.  
Hacia el final de su segunda cerveza, una fuerte ola de exclamaciones y _sorpresa_ inicia, con una sincronización un poco escalofriante para una banda de casi borrachos. Ambos festejados gritan de alegría y abrazan a sus amigos; a Sanghyuk le parece que el chico chino ya tenía alguna sospecha mientras que el otro está honestamente sorprendido, pero de igual manera ambos agradecen la fiesta, incluso al mismo Sanghyuk cuando le comentan dónde eran las reuniones preparativas.  
—Llévate algunas galletas de Minggyu como compensatorio —sugiere Soonyoung, sonrisa enorme y simpática. No duda en hacerlo ni por un segundo—. ¡Y disfruta, Sanghyuk—ssi! Al menos antes de que seas sexiliado de tu propia habitación.  
Sanghyuk hace una mueca de disgusto y ruega a todos los dioses que no ocurra. Junhui ríe a su expensas y le da su botella de cerveza de arroz.  
Camino hacia su tercer vaso de soju frutado (melón, _sólo han traído melón_ , se queja por lo bajo) una chica se sienta a su lado. Habla sin cesar y señala su propio vaso para ofrecerle vino espumante que Sanghyuk rechaza dos veces, pero a la tercera lo acepta. Los labios rosas de la chica se alzan con contento y elige ese instante para preguntar:  
—Tú eres el que estaba en el concierto de Taemin con Kai y Ravi, ¿verdad? —cuestiona, interesada. Sanghyuk se atraganta un poco con el vino—. Eres amigos de ellos, ¿no? ¿Me los presentas?  
—Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas.  
—Oh, perdón, realmente parecías él. Ya sabes, el… ¿paseador de perros?  
—Noup, lo siento.  
Finge oír a la chica por unos minutos más, bebiendo de su vino y sacudiendo la cabeza en los momentos que le parecen claves. Ignora la mayoría de lo que le dice, apenas logra rescatar que es fanática de Kim Jongin y, quizás, apenas legal como para estar bebiendo. Así que hace su buena acción de la noche y se acaba su botella antes de retirarse. Escanea el sitio por el lugar más tranquilo o más animado, donde pase desapercibido y pueda entretenerse un rato más hasta que sea socialmente aceptable retirarse. O caer inconsciente.  
Seungcheol se cuelga de sus hombros y le promete, le hace jurar, que esa noche no habrá sexilio. De ninguna de las dos partes. Él arruga el rostro pero no promete nada, sólo para burlarse.  
Momentos más tarde lo ve, en una esquina, solo y con expresión iracunda. Golpea distraídamente una botella de soju y se ve demasiado pequeño para estar bebiendo. Como para estar ahí, de hecho. Se dirige hacia él con pasos tentativos, intentando recordar con exactitud de dónde lo conoce.  
Recién cuando un haz de luz rosa ilumina su cabello negro es que cae en cuenta.  
—Hey —le llama en cuanto llega al frente suyo—, ah, tú eres…  
El otro hombre alza su mirada con velocidad, furiosa.  
—¿Adorable? ¿Chiquito? —cuestiona con dientes apretados—. Pues adivina qué, puto troll, este enano puede patearte el trasero. ¿Así por qué no te vas a la mierda?  
Sanghyuk se ahoga con su propia saliva, pero no sea achica. Se sienta a su lado y enfrenta su expresión rabiosa.  
—No hay otro sitio —contesta y el chico alza una ceja, mirando alrededor y chasquea un irónico _sí, claro_ —. Hombre, sólo quiero estar tranquilo un rato. Y te vi. Y quería pregunta...  
—Ah, porque yo no quiero estar tranquilo.  
—Si eres Jihoon, seguro que sí.  
El hombre suaviza su rostro cuando se fija en su rostro.  
—Ah, Sanghyuk-ssi, hombre —dice al instante, un tono de disculpa que jamás explícita—. Pensé que eras otro chistoso.  
—¿Te han llamado enano? —cuestiona, pasmado. En parte por el alcohol, en parte porque nadie debería llamarle así si quiere seguir viviendo.  
—Y _adorable_. No entiendo lo qué me ven de adorable, o a cualquier hombre adulto.  
Sanghyuk hace una mueca. Lo comprende, lo comprende demasiado bien.  
—Al menos a ti no te quieren pagar por eso —masculla contra el pico de la botella.  
Jihoon alza una ceja, entre incrédulo y enfadado. Farfulla un _me ganaste_ antes de pasarle su propia botella de soju. Comparten anécdotas entre quejas y más soju, la noche deslizándose con mayor velocidad a medida que las botellas se vacían. Jihoon mueve los dedos al ritmo de la música y comenta sobre la decadencia de la industria actual. Grupos prefabricados con canciones de los mismos productores musicales. Cantidad sobre calidad; _aun así me encanta_. No sabe cómo acaban hablando sobre Produce 101, una conversación tan animada como sus quejas porque comparten _picks_.  
Jihoon podría ser un gran amigo, piensa, excepto cuando se levanta a por más soju y jamás regresa. Sin más conversación ni alcohol, Sanghyuk se levanta con pesadez y músculos entumecidos de haber estado ligeramente encorvado. La música retumba por su cabeza y el ambiente pesa en su cuerpo, mezcla de humedad, humo y desenfreno. Huele a que malas decisiones estarán ocurriendo en algún lado, en algún momento.  
Supone que será un horario aceptable socialmente para irse a dormir, así que empieza a abrirse paso entre el gentío. Chasquea la lengua cuando no se corren y los empuja, justificándose con una sonrisa ladina.  
Inspira el aire pesado de inicios de junio en Seúl, a humo seco de motor y a aceite de los _foodtrucks_ cerrados horas atrás. Palmea sus bolsillos por su billetera y saca en cambio su teléfono. Tres de la mañana. Los colectivos ya no funcionan, Wonsik sigue despierto, aún no amanece. Su estómago ruge por comida o café y su cabeza por descanso y afecto.  
—¿Hyukkie? —oye la voz de Wonsik directo a su oído. Le toma unos segundos reconocer el peso en su mano, el frío contacto del teléfono contra su mejilla. Ah, él lo llamó—. ¿Hyukkie? ¿Pasa algo?  
—Nah, hyung, nada. Sólo… estoy yendo a casa, creo. Si es que recuerdo hacia dónde está el campus —ríe, perdido, y se sienta en la vereda. Fija la vista hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda; todo le parece igual. Personas ebrias, música alta, carteles grandes luminosos, olor a vómito de vodka.  
—¿Dónde estás?  
—En la esquina de _M2_ y _Madholic_. Creo. Creo.  
—¿Hongdae?  
—Hyung, quiero dormir. En mi cama. Quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Hasta Daejeon será caro? _Hyu~ng_ —repite, alargando la última sílaba. Tal vez, quizás, actuó de forma tierna. No, no lo hizo. Sanghyuk no es tierno, ni adorable. Sanghyuk es realista.  
Oh, joder, Sanghyuk está borracho.  
—No te muevas de allí.

  
—

  
Las estrellas no se ven desde el suelo frío, pero las luces de los carteles incandescentes distraen a Sanghyuk. Violáceas y celestes, contra un cielo navío y bloques de cemento. Un cuadro especial, haces que se funden y acaban en la oscuridad. Estético, bonito. No tanto como el rostro alargado, ojos caídos y cabello teñido de gris con raíces creciendo de ébano. El rostro de Wonsik bañado en violáceo, brillos celestes en sus pupilas, es una verdadera obra de arte.  
—¿Sanghyuk? —Y habla. Mueve sus labios finos y deja salir esa voz grave y atractiva—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?  
Él agita su cabeza en afirmación y, _oh_ , mala idea. Se levanta con ayuda de Wonsik, el verdadero Kim Wonsik, y quizás que siente un poquito sus bíceps. Un poquito.  
—¿Dónde está tu auto? —pregunta, mirando de lado a lado. Todos se ven similares: taxis, color blanco, gris y negro. Dónde está el rojo, el violeta, el _bling_ _bling_ —. ¿Dónde está tu auto, _sugar_ _daddy_?  
—¿Sanghyuk? —repite Wonsik, confundido. Su ceño fruncido hace acto de presencia y, woah, qué honor. Sólo lo ha visto cuando está concentrado en la forma en que Jaehwan canta—. Ven, vamos al taxi.  
—¿Taxi? ¿Qué pasó con tu auto? ¿Si te hago _buing_ _buing_ me compras un auto? —cuestiona, más acusador que ebrio. Siente la acidez en su estómago y en su lengua—. _Buing buing~_  
El ceño del otro se profundiza más y más, quizás algo como enfado burbujeando detrás de sus pestañas y de su respiración profunda. Lo agarra del brazo para estabilizarlo, luego disminuye su fuerza y desciende su mano hasta cruzar los dedos. Acaricia con el pulgar sus nudillos, roce suave como una canción de cuna.  
Cálida.  
—Vamos a casa. Hablemos tranquilos allá.  
—¿Casa? ¿Daejeon? —pregunta entre parpadeos lentos.  
—El estudio —contesta antes de decirle la dirección al taxista.  
Sanghyuk quiere replicar, algo mordaz e hiriente quizás. Algo burlón. _Algo_.  
Pero.  
Su cabeza late y paredes insonorizadas le suenan bien. También sábanas con olor a musk y la forma en que Wonsik murmura _casa_ de nuevo.

  
—

  
Wonsik besa su sien, quizás para adormecerlo, quizás para mantenerlo despierto, y deja un café en sus manos y un vaso de agua en el escritorio. Café. Le pregunta algo entre las líneas de si prefiere hablar ahora o más tarde, cuando esté espabilado. Él vacila. Vacila mucho. Incluso a través de su nebulosa mente es capaz de leer la preocupación, las líneas de tristeza en sus labios, la ligera decepción en sus ojos.  
Quiere negarse. Con todas sus fuerzas. Mañana podría estar todo bien, ambos paseando a Badass y bebiendo café.  
_Quiero que me cuentes cosas_ , repite una voz en su cabeza. Una memoria.  
—Ahora, hyung. Antes que caiga. Caiga, caiga, caiga.  
Wonsik se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño.  
—¿Por qué me trataste así?  
Esa sola pregunta le espabila más que el café en sus manos. No sólo la preocupación, la tristeza y la ligera decepción, ve la herida, profunda.  
Nunca hubiese imaginado que sus palabras fueran tan lacerantes.  
Le cuesta levantar la cabeza para enfrentarlo.  
—¿Por qué sigues... intentando comprar mi tiempo?  
Sorpresa inunda la expresión de Wonsik. Tal vez no eligió muy bien sus palabras.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me das dinero cuando llevamos a Badass a pasear, me intentas hacer regalos todo el tiempo y, ya sabes, quieres que sea tierno y adorable y todo eso que yo no soy —explica sin respirar y bebe un trago de café rápido, para quemar su garganta. O combatir amargura con más amargura—. Siento… siento que no estás conforme, que no terminas de aceptar como soy… No sé. No soy como Jaehwan hyung, no soy…  
—Espera, espera. ¿Qué tiene que ver Jaehwan en esto? —interrumpe, ojos confundidos. No sólo eso, la herida sigue allí, con sal echada encima. También están expectantes de una respuesta que Sanghyuk no se atreve a darle—. Joder, lo lamento, Hyukkie. Lamento que te haya hecho sentir así. Pero cuando te conocí necesitabas dinero.  
—Me pagas incluso la hora que quedamos bebiendo café juntos. Que tú siempre compras —señala él, ligero resentimiento traspasando a su voz.  
Wonsik parpadea por un instante.  
—Sí. Necesitabas dinero —repite, a modo de explicación—. Joder, necesitabas dinero y yo quería verte. Quería verte todo el tiempo y no sabía cómo.  
—Me lo pedías, hyung.  
Simple, sencillo.  
Wonsik se rasca la nuca, con cierta vergüenza subiendo por su cuello.  
—No me especializo en relaciones personales, ¿sabes? No sabía cómo pedirle a ese chico adorable que saliera conmigo cuando él no tenía idea de quién soy, cuando el mayor interés que mostraba por mí, era por mi perro —se defiende, _explica_ , con un suspiro. Se sienta a un lado suyo sobre el sofá y le hace señas a Badass para que se acerque—. Lo que es comprensible porque Eongdeongie es adorable, adorable. Como tú.  
Sanghyuk hace una mueca mientras bebe café, listo para replicar.  
—Sí eres adorable. Quizás no haces aegyo, pero lo eres naturalmente —le asegura Wonsik, estirando su mano hacia su rostro como si quisiera que oliera su mano para que vea que no es peligroso. No. Para acariciar el rostro de Sanghyuk, paseando sus dedos callosos con suavidad por su mejilla y su sien—. La forma en que parpadeas, en que tus labios se levantan cuando ríes. Quizás no seas adorable a primera vista; joder, no, eres atractivo. Pero es en los detalles que… ya sabes, como una canción: tienes que prestarle atención para oír las capas ocultas y leer entre líneas.  
Se queda estático, la taza de café en la mano a medio terminar y Badass hociqueando su falda. Es demasiado para comprender, demasiado para procesar y su mente aún tiene una fina capa de neblina. Le lleva un momento notar que el peso en su estómago se ha alivianado y que un calor cosquilloso asciende por su cuerpo.  
Felicidad, tal vez.  
—Qué cursi, hyung. ¿Qué pensarán tus fans del rudo rapero Ravi? —se burla.  
La expresión de Wonsik se suaviza y rompe en una sonrisa, relajada. Ya está todo mejor, reconoce. No perfecto, ni siquiera completamente solucionado, pero mejor.  
Son humanos, después de todo, son proclives a complicarse. No importa que sus más profundas necesidades sean sencillas; comida y atención. Cariño.  
—Deberás acostumbrarte. Paso demasiado tiempo con Hakyeon hyung.

  
—

  
Acostados en la cama, envueltos a medias entre sábanas blancas y con aroma a musk, alcanzan algunos términos. Sanghyuk cobrará sólo los paseos de Badass, pagarán los cafés a medias, Wonsik no dejará de darle regalos. Pequeños, sugiere Sanghyuk mientras repasa con sus dedos el tatuaje de Wonsik en su brazo izquierdo, el mismo que envolvía su cintura momentos atrás.  
—No dejaré de regalar. Me hace feliz ver a la gente feliz, el poder darles algo —explica Wonsik por lo bajo, directo a su oído. Es jodidamente sensual y relajante. Una contradicción en la que no quiere reparar demasiado, sino disfrutar.  
Sus brazos, caderas, piernas, miradas, labios. Todo está en contacto entre ellos. Electricidad, emoción. Son besos perezosos pero que producen descargas.  
—¿Sabes? Al principio me sentía desorientado —confiesa Wonsik—. Como… Como cuando Niel se escapó tras ese taxi. Corriendo detrás de un auto, ladrando a la nada, a un coche que sigue y sigue y me deja ladrando solo. Qué bueno que me equivoqué; qué bueno que te detuviste a verme.  
—¿Qué dices, hyung? —deja escapar una risa ahogada entre la almohada y la piel tostada de su novio—. Corríamos detrás de autos, los dos.  
—Puede ser. Me gusta cómo estamos ahora —replica y cierra con mayor fuerza su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de Sanghyuk. Éste cierra los ojos ante lo cursi, pero no se queja.  
Se queda allí, cómodo, satisfecho.  
Badass ladra como si pidiera permiso para subir antes de hacerlo y bajar al rato, como si hubiese comprobado que todo esté bien entre sus personas y decide darle más tiempo a solas. Sanghyuk jura que ese animal es más inteligente que ambos juntos. Quiere sacarle una foto a él, a Wonsik, al estudio. A _casa_ , había dicho el otro. No es exactamente donde viven, pero sí donde pasan la mayor parte del tiempo. Entre paredes insonorizadas, que los encierra en una burbuja de música y musk, lejos de cualquier sonido de Seúl.  
—Hey, hyung. ¿Y tus fans? —se anima a preguntar finalmente, cuando sabe que el otro está perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.  
Wonsik se encoge de hombros.  
—Yo seguiré haciendo música —murmura.

  
—

  
**Jyani hyung**  
Así que Sikkie y tú están juntos???  
JA LO SABÍA  
soy vidente, lo juro  
Pero cómo fue, cómo pasó  
cuenta todo, Hyukkie  
No te guardes los detalles jugosos  
*wink wink*  
  
**hanzobin**  
Felicidades en concretar con tu sugar daddy lol  
Me alegro por ti  
  
**Cha Hakyeon**  
Binnie no quiere mandarte lo que digo ;;  
Tengamos citas dobles~~  
Ya se lo dije a Wonsik también  
  
**Jyani hyung**  
Escupe Han Sanghyuk  
YAAAAH  
HAN SANGHYUK  
  
**Bada$s pakkun**  
Compré pizza para esta noche  
  
  
—

  
Ven el final de Produce 101 juntos, cerveza y pizza de por medio. Wonsik casi no habla, mirada saltando entre la pantalla y su teléfono, donde vota constantemente por su amigo. Sanghyuk hace lo mismo, no con la misma pasión. La verdad es que aún no conoce a Sungwoon, si bien el chico es en serio talentoso, y su esfuerzo sólo se debe a que quiere ver a Wonsik feliz. Después de todo, como un doberman leal y amoroso, su mayor felicidad es la de sus amigos. Es sueños cumplidos y recompensa merecida.  
Muy austero de su parte, completamente encantador.  
Al final, ve mucho más que felicidad. Cuando BoA anuncia al último integrante del Top11, entre nerviosismos y ansias, Wonsik grita. Filma la pantalla, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Sungwoon corre hacia el podio con saltitos de emoción e incredulidad. Es posible que los amigos de Sungwoon estén llorando y festejando más fuerte que él, quien mira alrededor con ojos y sonrisas grandes que le recuerdan un poco a Cloudy, el pomerano.  
Wonsik llora y sube historias y felicitaciones a instagram. Orgulloso.  
(Sanghyuk lo reconoce entonces: su propia veta de orgullo, de orgullo y amor al verle.)  
Él le saca fotos a su rostro hinchado y bromea con postearlo.  
—Tendrás que conseguirte otro cantante para tus _guidetracks_ , hyung. Lo has perdido contra el Grupo de la Nación.  
—Qué dices, ya lo tengo cubierto —contesta Wonsik, negando con la cabeza y acomodando la caja de pizza en la mesa a un lado del sofá.  
—¿Jaehwan hyung te dijo que seguiría haciéndolo? —pregunta de manera distraída, mientras quita algo de queso a su porción de pizza.  
Al no recibir respuesta, levanta la mirada. Wonsik lo mira de manera fija, por debajo de sus pestañas. Por un momento cree que lo está juzgando por no querer tanto queso derretido, algo muy Hongbin de hacer, pero nota que no hay segundas intenciones. Sólo lo mira.  
—¿Hyung?  
Wonsik reacciona, ojos todavía rojizos dirigiéndose hacia otro lado y sonrisa naciente. Palmea su pierna con afecto antes de levantarse y caminar con parsimonia hacia su computadora. Mueve el mouse para volverla a la vida del modo suspender y cliquea por un rato entre sus archivos.  
—Esto te lo iba a dar más adelante, por tu cumpleaños —empieza sin girarse. Hace doble clic en algún archivo y el reproductor se abre. Una melodía oscura, de ritmo pesado, melancólico e hipnotizante. Conocido—. Estaba trabado hace un tiempo con esta canción. No sabía qué le faltaba… hasta que te oí cantar.  
Sanghyuk parpadea, tomado con la guardia baja y se deja envolver por los sonidos. Y por la voz. Es Wonsik mismo quien canta el _guidetrack_ , su voz profunda, ligeramente rasposa, armoniosa.  
—Ya hablé con Taekwoon hyung, de hecho él sugirió hacerlo a mayor escala. Y entonces hablé con Hakyeon hyung así nos ayuda con el escenario —continúa contando, gestos vagos que no terminan de disipar sus dudas. Así que lo apresura—. Vas a ser el acto de apertura en nuestro concierto. _Vamos_ —se corrige, señalando la pantalla—. Con tu canción y con ésta.  
Él mira donde le señala, el nombre del título. _Memory.mp3_  
—Kim Wonsik, no soy cantante.  
El otro se encoge de hombros, aunque no le ve.  
—Vamos a tener que pasar muchas horas juntos practicando —dice entonces y entrelaza sus manos.  
_Gracias_ , piensa Sanghyuk en español. Luego besa su coronilla.

  
—

  
  
Jamás agrega ese otro ítem a su lista. Ni siquiera en las noches que daría todo por procrastinar. Tacha y tacha. Tacha deseos, sueños cumplidos, momentos efímeros.  
Kim Wonsik, espera, estará con él para siempre.  


 

 

  
  
**epílogo** .  
  
Cha Hakyeon insistió en armar un árbol demasiado grande y molesto para un estudio pequeño, donde habitualmente hay dos o más personas y un perro. Nadie puede ir contra él lamentablemente. Pero las luces del árbol navideño se acoplan con las violáceos del estudio y crean un ambiente agradable, cálido e íntimo, casi hogareño cuando Wonsik trae las copas de cristal fino y el vino elegante que insistió debían beber. Sanghyuk es consciente de que sólo bebe para complacerlo a él, que ha empezado a beber vinos sólo por él. Así que jamás se burla cuando no acaba la copa.  
Wonsik le sonríe y le sirve actuando de manera muy mala como un sommelier. Sanghyuk se ríe ante lo idiota que parece hasta que ve cómo apoya un sobre contra el tallo de la copa.  
—Tu regalo de Navidad —comenta, risueño.  
Curiosidad golpea a Sanghyuk. Esperaba un paquete más grande y vistoso, más del estilo de Wonsik. No un sobre dorado y elegante.  
Todo es demasiado elegante para estar ellos en pijamas.  
—Kim Wonsik, ¡¿me has regalado un pasaje para el Tibet?! —pregunta escandalizado al ver los códigos y palabras en el pedazo de papel.  
—Dos —corrige con una sonrisa pequeña. Da un par de sorbos pequeños a su copa antes de agregar—; pero el Himalaya lo escalas tú solito.

**Author's Note:**

> Felicitaciones por leer todo esto. Y gracias~


End file.
